


Bits and Pieces

by cecania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avvar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avvar Cullen, F/M, Fluff, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 33,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shot prompts involving Cullen and Elora and few surprises. Set mostly in my Lowander and Second Dragon Age aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come over here and make me (Modern au)

 

            Laughing, Cullen shook his head at Elora. “Where are you going?” he asked as she squirmed to the edge of the bed.

            “I’m hungry,” she said as if he should have known that.

            “And you’re going out there like that?” he asked, lifting his brows at her.

            She put her hands on her hips and gave him an offended look. “Excuse me, I thought someone happened to like the way I looked.”

            “I do,” he said, moving across the bed so he was closer to her. “I more meant you were seriously planning on going into the kitchen, the kitchen we share with your cousin and Dorian, completely naked?”

            “I had considered it,” she admitted, taking a step back when he reached out to try to pull her back into bed. “It’s only fair since I’m positive they’ve gone into it like that.”

            He wasn’t going to think about that. “Ells,” he said, watching her saunter over to the door. “Don’t.”

            She paused to throw him a look over her shoulder. “You think I should stop?” she purred. “Come over here and make me.”

            Cullen stared at her for half a second before he threw the covers off. Elora actually screamed as he surged off the bed and darted away from the door. His fingers skimmed her back as she slipped past him, moving to hide on the other side of the bed and almost as far from the door she could get. He cocked his head at her as she watched him, lower lip caught between her teeth and eyes dancing. “Where do you have to go from there?” he asked, moving forward slowly. He didn’t want her to run again, wanted to be able to catch her before she got to the door.

            Although, he didn’t think she was going to honestly leave now.

            “Nuh uh, I’m not giving away my master plan,” she said, smiling brightly as she shook her head.

            “Master plan?” he echoed, taking a few more steps. “On how you’re going to get into the kitchen naked?”

            Her smile got bigger and she didn’t say anything. Of course.

            Well, he didn’t think going into the kitchen naked was a good plan. So he started forward again faster, intending to spook her into moving. Which he did. But he hadn’t expected her to leap onto the bed to get past him that way. “Cheater!” he yelled at her, feeling something pull in his side as he tried to change direction faster than he should have.

            She was just leaping off the bed when he caught up to her. He didn’t even bother being subtle about it. He hooked an arm around her waist and once he was sure he had a hold of her, he threw them both backwards onto the bed.

            Elora shrieked as she landed half on him before bouncing onto the mattress beside him. She didn’t get far, his arm still tight around her waist. But she was laughing now, wriggling in his grip to face him. “You brute,” she whispered.

            He shifted so he could kiss her forehead. “You love me.”

            She squirmed back on top of him, stretching her arms out on either side of his head so she could brace herself above him. “Course I do,” she breathed, leaning down to kiss him quickly. “But I’m still hungry.”

            Cullen rolled his eyes. “Then put some clothes on and go get it.”

            She pouted at him. “Aw, do I have to? I mean-“ She broke off with a yelp as his hands landed heavily on her ass, the sharp noise echoing through the room. “Did you just spank me?!”  



	2. Have you lost your damn mind?! (Dorian/Ionas; canon au)

            “Have you lost your damn mind?!” Ionas practically screamed, leaping over a fallen log.

            “It isn’t my fault!” Dorian shouted back at him, ducking behind a tree as another roar shook the area around them.

            “Yes, it is!”

            “It is-”

            “Shut your fucking mouths!” Bull roared at them.

            Ionas clamped his lips together and skidded across the ground before throwing himself to it. Rolling under a bunch of dead fall, he held his breath as he felt the ground shake. He was going to kill Dorian. He was going to fucking murder him in his sleep.

            He actually felt himself leave the ground as the steps grew closer. Maker’s balls, this was not what they had expected. Granted, none of them could have expected that kind of reaction from the giants.

            Who knew that they would react so fucking poorly to one of their own being reanimated? Who knew it would have sent them into a frenzy? A frenzy that included ripping up trees to throw along with the rocks they were so fond of?

            “Fucking necromancers,” he whispered, praying the rest of the team had found somewhere to hide. Because there was no fighting the lot of them. They were just going to have to hide until they calmed and went on their way. If they went on their way, with the way their luck was going they were more liable to rip up the entire forest to find them.

            Clenching his teeth, he shot a glare in the direction Dorian had hidden in. What had honestly gone through his mind that he thought bringing a giant back to life was a good idea? Maybe it could have possibly been a good idea and he suppsoed that none of them had expected that kind of reaction, but he wasn’t going to say that to Dorian. He was going to stay mad because this was a shit situation.

            But he froze as a large foot smashed down only a few feet from where he was hiding and his heart actually stopped as he stared at it. Wouldn’t that just be a fitting end to everything? Ionas Trevelyan, fabled Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, utter disappointment of the Trevelyan name, died because a frenzied giant stepped on him. Granted, his father would probably think it was fitting.

            He hunkered down further, willing the beast to go away. If it would just go away then it would be okay and-

            Ionas’ eyes grew wide when he heard something crackle through the air and the giant roared. Oh. Oh that fool had not. That fool had not! He heard another snap, the distinct sound of flames striking flesh, and he knew. He just knew.

            The foot moved away, moved toward the last place he had seen Dorian. The bloody fool!

            “Boss!”

            “Fuck!” Ionas snapped, rolling out from under the logs in the opposite direction as the foot. He took a quick second to survey what was happening before he shoved one hand into a pouch and lobbed a grenade at the feet of the giant. It roared again as flames licked at its legs, starting to turn to where he was. Or rather where he had been.

            Ionas was already moving to another place for cover. But he did take a moment to see if there were still multiple giants lumbering around them or if it had gone down to just one. His nose wrinkled when he saw it was only two, plus the spectral one that hadn’t quite gone away yet. Of all the people in the whole of Thedas, he just had to fall in love with a necromancer. The smooth talking, idiotic bookworm necromancer who should have dismissed that spirit by now.

            If they made it back to camp, he was smothering Dorian in his sleep.


	3. Well...I mean...I could give you a massage? (Modern au)

 

            Twisting her fingers together, Elora paced outside of the closed door. It shouldn’t be that hard. It was just the nice thing to do. It wasn’t like it was a bad thing or anything like that. It was just one person offering to do something for someone else. Especially since she knew that he was in pain. It would help.

            But the question was, did he want her help? He’d been stoic about it through their meetings early in the day before he’d sent a message that he wouldn’t be able to make the ones in the afternoon. She’d seen him pushing on his back when he had thought no one was looking but he hadn’t said anything about it so neither had she. However, she hadn’t been able to stop herself from swinging by her room to grab the elfroot salve and go to his room when he hadn’t been there this afternoon.

            Now she was standing outside his room and wondering if she was dumb for suggesting this. For even thinking about it. Lifting her hand, she took a deep breath and knocked on it. She foolishly scampered back from the door and went back to twisting her fingers while she waited. When the seconds trickled into minutes, she felt even more foolish. Maybe he was trying to sleep, the pains from lyrium withdrawal making it hard for him to do that for long periods of time. Or if his back was hurting maybe he was lying down and she was making him get up when it would hurt him.

            “Fuck,” she whispered. Maybe he hadn’t heard her and she could slip away to let him rest.

            She was about five steps away from the door when it opened. “Elora?”

            Freezing, she took another deep breath before she looked back at him and gave him a small smile. “Hi,” she whispered.

            He had one arm leaning against the doorframe and his hair was a mess. His shirt was untucked from his pants and he was squinting in the light of the hallway. Yep, he’d definitely been lying down. “Is everything alright?” he asked. “Did I miss something important?”

            Elora shook her head as she turned to face him. The elfroot salve was heavy in her pocket and she didn’t want to take it out now. “No, no, I just wanted to check on you,” she said honestly, her voice getting small. “I mean, you never miss meetings so I figured it was bad and I wanted to check to make sure you were okay. Are you? Okay, I mean? Because I know that-”

            “You’re babbling,” Cullen cut in gently, a faint smile playing on his lips. “And I’m…okay.”

            “Liar,” she said quietly before blushing. “I mean, sorry, I don’t, uhm, here.” She pulled the salve out and held it out to him. “This should help. I mean, if your back is hurting.”

            His gaze dropped to the jar before back up to her. “If my back was hurting, how was I supposed to put that on myself?” he asked, his voice amused.

            She stared at him, feeling her cheeks heat further. “Oh, well…. Do you…well…I mean….” She stopped and quickly blurted, “I could give you a massage?”

            Cullen blinked slowly. “Ah.”

            “Only if you want,” she continued, shifting on her feet. “I mean, you don’t have to say yes, obviously. It’s your choice. I just thought, shit, what did I think? I don’t know. I’m dumb. I’m sorry.”

            “You’re not dumb,” he said, catching her wrist before she could run away. “And a massage sounds…nice, right now.”

            Elora blinked at him as he took a step back into the room and tugged her with him. “Oh. Oh really?”

            Cullen chuckled and she thought she felt his thumb rub against her arm before he let her go to close the door behind her. “Yes.”

            She was still blinking at him as he turned to walk back to the bed but her eyes widened, her grip on the jar tightening, when he reached behind him to pull his shirt off in a single tug. Oh. Oooooooh no. Oh, she had definitely not thought this through fully.

            “Elora?”

            “Coming,” she squeaked, internally kicking herself at the choice of words. This was going to be very interesting.


	4. Wait...are you jealous? (Avvar au)

 

            Cullen frowned as Elora remained silent. Something was wrong, she’d barely spoken but he didn’t know what it was that was bothering her. It had been a long time since they had hosted another clan and those of Griffon-Wing Hold had been their allies for nearly a decade. They were welcome at Sky-Bear Hold, but something had set his Lowlander off.

            Of course unless she started talking he wasn’t ever going to figure out what was wrong.

            “Thank you for letting us return, Thane. It was very kind of you.”

            Cullen’s frown was still in place as he looked at the speaker. He felt bad because he couldn’t quite remember her name when it was clear that she knew who he was. “Our clans are allies,” he told her. “It wouldn’t be right to not offer you a place at our fires when you were nearby. Especially with the Blue Moon ceremony so close at hand.”

            She smiled. “Our Thane was smart to bring us here first to travel to the Basin together. There is strength in numbers.”

            Elora made a slight disgusted noise beside him and he didn’t get a chance to look at her before she walked off.

            “Did I say something to offend the Lowlander?”

            Cullen’s brows dropped low over his eyes at the way the name rolled off of the other’s tongue. Elora had been with them for so long that most of the clan didn’t refer to her as such anymore. He did, but that was different. “That’s my wife,” he said tightly, “and you’ll give her the respect she deserves.”

            Her eyes widened but he turned away to follow Elora. He knew she was going back to their home because it was one of the few places the other clan wouldn’t dare to go.

            “Cullen, Elora is-”

            “I know, Mia,” he said as he passed her, lengthening his stride to catch up with Elora. Lady, what was bothering her that Mia would even tell him to talk to her?

            He made it as the door was closing behind her and he didn’t let it shut as he slipped in. “Talk to me,” he said, shoving it shut once he was inside.

            Her mouth twisted and she paced a few steps away from him. “You know her?” she asked, although it was more of a mutter.

            “Maybe? She’s from an allied clan so I’m sure I’ve met her before,” he said honestly. “I don’t even know her name.”

            She made the noise again and moved over to the fire pit. It jumped to life as she approached, flames leaping into the air without any wood to sustain them.

            Cullen stared at her for a long moment before it became clear. “Wait, Elora, are you jealous?” he demanded.

            She flicked him a look before returning to the fire. But it was long enough for him to see that he was right.

            Crossing the room to her, he gently turned her face to him and waited for her eyes to follow. “Elora,” he said patiently, “I danced for you. You. No one else. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t know what it’s going to take to make you see that, but it is true. And I thank Rilla that you wanted me back, that you took my hand at that first dance.”

            She gave him an incredulous look. “Cullen, you can’t be serious.”

            He stroked her cheek, moving his hand to cup her and smiling when she turned into the touch. “Elora, you have nothing to be jealous of,” he said softly. “Our marriage is eternal, nothing will break it.”

            “What if you get tired of me?” she whispered, her voice shaking.

            Looping his free arm around her waist, he turned her to him. “I love you,” he said firmly. “I have only loved you. I will only love you.”

            She chewed on her lower lip before she was sighing and leaning forward to rest her head on his chest. “You do know this is only going to get worse as the months go on,” she muttered.

            He chuckled and rubbed her back slowly. “I don’t know if I’d say worse,” he murmured, “but either way we’ll go through it together.”

           


	5. If you die, I'm going to kill you (Modern au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were also:  
> You need to wake up because I can't do this without you and I almost lost you.

 

            Crashing through the doors, Elora skidded on the tiled floor and crashed into someone who was standing in her way. Cassandra. She had run into Cassandra. The Seeker steadied her and Elora was thankful for it because she did not feel steady on her feet. “Where is he?” she demanded, her voice cracking.

            “Easy, Elora,” she said. “Easy.”

            Easy? How could she do that when she had come back to a radioed message that Cullen was in the infirmary? Even when she had gotten a hold of Josephine and had gotten more details, she hadn’t felt any better. He’d passed out only a couple days after she had left and was currently in the infirmary. Because beyond a few sporadic moments, he had been unconscious the entire time. “Where is he?!” she said again. She didn’t want to be easy or calm or anything that wasn’t with Cullen right now.

            She saw Cassandra glance at someone but Elora didn’t look away from her. “Come with me.”

            Her breath shivered out of her as she followed the other woman, wrapping her arms around herself. How had this happened? She didn’t understand. Unless…Oh, Maker, was it to do with him not taking lyrium anymore? Other than being tired and the aches and pains he suffered, they hadn’t seen a severe episode related to it and they had both counted themselves lucky for it. Maybe that luck had finally run out.

            She nearly tripped over her own feet at that thought. No, he was okay. He was okay and this was just a random accident or something. It wasn’t the lyrium taking him from her. Not when she’d barely had him.

            When Cassandra pushed open a door, it took every ounce of control Elora possessed not to sprint into the room. The steady beeping of a machine met her ears and her steps brought her to the only bed in the room. “He shouldn’t be here,” she whispered, her heart clenching at the sight of him in the hospital bed. “This shouldn’t have happened.”

            “The doctors think it’s exhaustion,” Cassandra said quietly behind her. “Coupled with everything his body is trying to do to compensate for the lack of lyrium and how hard he’s pushing himself, they say that something had to give.”

            Something had to give? What was that? All of him? Elora clamped her lips together but a small noise left her as she sat on the bed beside him. He was too still. This wasn’t right. He was too still. “Thank you, Cassandra,” she said softly.

            She heard boots on the tile and the door start to close before it stopped. “He just needs more rest, Elora. He needs to not push himself so hard and actually take breaks when his body tells him to.”

            She nodded, her mouth still a flat line. She knew that, she told him that all the time, but he didn’t listen to her. What more could she do short of ordering him to rest as Inquisitor to her Commander, not as Elora to Cullen. Because just being herself and asking him to take it easy clearly wasn’t working.

            Rubbing fiercely at her eyes, she took a deep breath before she took one of his hands. Wrapping her fingers around him, she bent over him and clutched his hand to her chest. Maker, this wasn’t right. He was supposed to be there when she got back, with his warm hug and soft kiss. It was always like that unless he wasn’t here. Then she greeted him the same way once he was back at Skyhold. But this? This was never supposed to happen.

            She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it before lowering it to her lap. Looking at his face, she hated that he actually looked peaceful for once while he slept. He deserved a peaceful sleep but not like this. She stared at him, wanting to scream and rage to see if it would wake him up. “If you die, I’m going to kill you,” she whispered fiercely.

            He didn’t respond, didn’t even twitch at the sound of her voice and it broke her heart.

            Letting go of his hand was the hardest thing she had ever done but she gently set it down on the covers. Standing up, she shrugged out of her body armour and the coat of her fatigues. She wanted nothing more than to just drop it all over the floor, but she tucked it into a chair across the room and kicked her boots under it. She didn’t need his doctors tripping over anything when they came to check on him. Standing near the chair, she stared across the room at him. She could hear the machines beeping and she could see him breathing so she knew he was alive. It should have been comforting but all it did was make her want to do was cry.

            Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly crossed back to him. “I can’t do this without you, Cullen,” she said softly. “You need to wake up.”

            He didn’t even turn in her direction at her voice.

            Her sigh was watery as she climbed back onto the bed and curled up against him. She didn’t care if she wasn’t supposed to do this. She needed to be with him. In whatever way she could right now. Her head was resting on his shoulder now and she pressed her hand to his chest. His heart was beating under her palm and she let it soothe her as much as it could.

            She didn’t know how long she slept, every noise in the room waking her up in fear that he was dying, but she was aware of being shifted. Her fingers tightened in cloth and she mumbled, “No.”

            “Ells? What are we doing here?”

            The raspy voice made her eyes pop open and she looked up quickly. She was still tucked into his side so she had to push back slightly to see his face. “Cullen?”

            He was frowning as he took a deep breath, his gaze moving over the room. “Why are we in the infirmary?”

            He was awake! Scrambling on the bed, she straddled his lap and cupped his face. “I almost lost you,” she said in a tiny voice.

            Cullen was staring at her now and she knew he wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but she didn’t let him as she leaned forward to kiss him. She knew he’d ask as soon as she was done, especially since she was crying, but for right now…she didn’t want to talk about it.


	6. So I found this waterfall... (Avvar au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also prompted:  
> "Looks like we'll be stuck here a while."

 

            _“So, I found this waterfall….”_

            It had been such an innocent comment, but she should have known better. He’d said it too casually and she’d been lured in. Not just by the soft words but the promise of a little time alone, to explore the mountains around the hold, to just be with him.

            She was such a fool. Because of course the waterfall was beautiful, the spring sun making rainbows as it shone through the falling water and the air full of cool mist. It was amazing and something she had never expected to see. But it was the fact that he didn’t want her to just see it, he wanted her to join him in the water. And she was such a fool for those golden brown eyes.

            Now she was waist deep in the water that was barely above freezing, shivering from the chill and from the warm body that had backed her up under the spray to shield them from the world. Her arms were wound around his neck as she stood on tip toes to reach his mouth as he kissed her hungrily. His arms were braced on either side of her head, pressing against the rocks behind the waterfall and keeping him tight to her, not giving her even the chance to move away if she wanted to.

            Which she decidedly did not.

            Her fingers shifted to tangle in his hair, for once free of the braids he always seemed to have along the side. They slipped through the wet curls and earned her low noises every time her nails scraped against his scalp. She moaned herself as he shifted forward, nudging her thighs apart enough to wedge his hips just under hers. She gasped as he lifted her off her feet as he straightened and his low chuckle had her squeezing her legs around him.

            “Easy,” he breathed, lips brushing against hers. “I have you.”

            Did he ever. Getting her eyes to open was hard and she almost regretted it when she did. There wasn’t much light behind the waterfall beyond the rainbows along the rocks but there was more than enough to see the wet, dishevelled curls that fell across his brow, the pleased look on his face, and the desire heating his eyes. “Cullen,” she whispered.

            She felt him smile against her. “Elora,” he murmured back. “How about-“

            He didn’t get to finish the sentence as a clap of thunder rumbled through the area and made her yelp in surprise.

            They both looked beyond the waterfall to see even more water falling.

            “Where did that come from?” Elora whispered.

            Cullen chuckled. “We’re high enough up storms come out of nowhere,” he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Although she supposed for him it was. It also explained why he had made sure to tuck their clothes under a rock outcropping before he joined her in the water.

            It was rather beautiful though, watching the rain dance across the surface of the pool and mingle with the sounds of the waterfall.

            “It looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while,” Cullen said mildly.

            Elora’s gaze swung back to him. “Did you plan this?” she asked suspiciously.

            “I can’t control the weather.”

            “You know how to predict it.”

            He gave her a lazy smirk. “Would I do that?”

            “To get me naked and away from the clan for an extended period of time?” she said dryly. “Yes, Cullen, you would.”

            “And you sound like you’re complaining about it.”

            “The only thing I’m complaining about,” she whispered, tugging on his hair to pull him back to her, “is that you stopped kissing me.”


	7. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice (Avvar au)

 

            Sitting at the fireside, Elora absently braided her hair as she watched the flames lick at the wood. Most of the clan had retreated back to their homes, but there were a few remaining around the fire, drinking and laughing. She had asked Mia if it was always like this when the Avvar celebrated and she hadn’t really gotten a straight answer from the other woman since she had simply laughed.

            _“Just you wait until the end of spring and your last Fire Dance. The celebration of life will pale in comparison to that.”_

She wasn’t sure what she thought about that since the only Fire Dance she had been to had been thrilling and exhilarating and she wasn’t sure she was ever going to survive another. And she had to make it through another two.

            Twisting slightly on her seat, she looked at where Cullen was talking with a couple of the hunters that were still at the fires. Her fingers stilled on her hair, letting the locks simply curl around them instead. The weather was warm enough that he was stripped to the waist, baring the tattoo that arched and curled along his left side. She’d seen it well before the Fire Dance, the Avvar certainly had no problems baring skin, but she’d only gotten to touch it at the dance.

            Raking her teeth over her lower lip, she let her eyes trace over it, following it as it flared along his hip and into his pants. She bit down on her lip as her gaze lingered on the fur around his hips. She knew just how low that tattoo went, knew the sounds he made when her mouth moved over the blue swirls that were so dangerously close to his-

            “Elora?”

            She jerked and looked up at the sound of her name. Cullen was looking at her, a bemused smile on his face and she felt her face flush as she realised he had caught her staring. At his groin. Her eyes widened and she saw his smug smirk pull at the edges of his mouth. Oh no! She didn’t even say anything, she simply stood up and hurried away from the fires.

            Oh she was a fool! Why had she been staring like that? At that particular spot of all places! She rubbed her arms as she hurried along the paths that would take her back to his house. Or maybe she should go to Mia’s instead. She wasn’t too keen on spending the night in his home when he had just caught her doing that.

            A breathless shriek left her when a hand caught her arm and spun her around. But it died as she saw Cullen behind her. Although her embarrassment shot up again. “Let go,” she whispered.

            His fingers flexed on her before he did that, gently brushing her arm as he did. “Elora,” he murmured, “I don’t know why you’re embarrassed. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

            She shook her head, her hair smacking his chest as they flew. That was not what she wanted him to say!

            His head tipped to the side, braids and curls sliding over his shoulders. “Do you see the way I look at you when you aren’t supposed to be noticing?” he asked lowly.

            A chill shivered through her but she didn’t move away from him. “Cullen….”

            He smiled slowly at her, gently reaching out to push her hair back over her shoulders and he stroked her cheek. “It isn’t a bad thing,” he murmured. “I’d be far more worried if you weren’t attracted to me.”

            She gave him a look that had him laughing. “I’m fairly certain you know I’m attracted to you,” she muttered. “Doesn’t mean I want you to catch me staring at your….”

            His smile grew further when she trailed off and she shoved his chest, making him laugh. “Come on, Elora,” he murmured. “We can go home and you can stare all you like without having to worry about other people catching you.”


	8. This isn't what it looks like (Avvar au)

 

            Cullen could hear Branson laughing and it made him want to grin as well, but he didn’t. He’d been challenged and he wasn’t going to lose. Of course, his brother was in with him and making it that much harder but it wasn’t like Bran was doing any better than him.

            He did laugh when his brother slipped on a rock and toppled under the water. “Serves you right,” he said as Bran surfaced with a dramatic gasp.

            He got a glare as Branson shoved hair and braids back from his face. “Not funny, Cullen.”

            He was still smiling as he looked back down at the water. It was a little colder than what was considered comfortable but it wasn’t that bad. But it was the shiny scales glinting under the surface of it that truly had his attention. The salmon were starting their spawn again, travelling up the river so it was the perfect time for fishing.

            It had been simple enough, walk along the river with Bran to check the places where the nets would be strung and then it had turned into this. Both of them stripped bare and wading through the stream, trying to beat the other.

            Considering his options, Cullen waited until he had a better chance before he struck. Or at least he tried to. He was sure he felt the slippery scales slip against his fingers but he couldn’t manage to catch one of the fish. Blowing a loose curl off his forehead, he looked over at Bran when he started grumbling. “This was your idea,” he said mildly.

            “No, I said you couldn’t do it,” Bran countered. “I didn’t say anything about me.”

            True but as soon as Cullen had said Bran couldn’t do it either as his brother had sat laughing on the bank, he’d joined him in the water. Now here they both were, splashing around the stream trying to catch fish with their bare hands like fools. But it was oddly nice. Just a quiet moment between brothers that was amusing if not frustrating because he couldn’t catch one of the damn fish to shut Bran up about it. How he had ever convinced Cullen to get into the water was-

            “What in the Lady’s name are you two doing?”

            The amused voice had them both turning to the bank without thought. But Cullen’s eyes widened as he saw that it wasn’t just Rosie standing there. Elora was beside her, basket under her arm and a faint smile on her lips. After the mess they’d just been through it was good to see her smile but why was she blushing?

            Cullen choked on a curse when he saw her eyes dip down before jerking back up and away from him. “This isn’t what it looks like,” he said shortly, one hand moving to cover his groin even though he was sure the damage had already been done considering the colour firing up Elora’s cheeks.

            “Oh?” Rosie continued. “So it doesn’t look like you’re trying to catch fish with your bare hands in a stream that’s full of the spring melt and probably freezing your bits off?”

            “That is exactly what it looks like,” Bran said, his voice matter of fact and not even missing a beat.

            Cullen growled lowly, reaching out to smack the back of Branson’s head.

            “What?” he demanded, splashing away to stay out of reach. “It is!”

            “Doesn’t mean you have to say it,” Cullen growled at him. But he heard a soft noise from Elora and his hand came back down as he realised he’d uncovered himself.

            “Mmhmm,” Rosie said mildly. “Come along, Elora. My brothers have clearly lost their minds.”

            Elora’s colour was still high but Cullen didn’t miss the way she threw glances over her shoulder as they walked away.

            Well. That was encouraging at least.

            “That wasn’t so bad,” Bran said pleasantly. “We still haven’t caught a fish but at least Elora seems to like the size of your cock even with it being all shrivelled up in the-“ He didn’t get to finish as Cullen gave him a solid shove into the water.


	9. I think I love you and it terrifies me (Avvar au)

 

            Walking through the hold, Cullen told himself he’d be fine and he knew he would be. Somewhere. Deep down. Maybe. He blew out the breath he’d just taken and wanted to curse himself for a fool. He wasn’t fine. He really wasn’t. He’d never asked for this, never really wanted it and now here he was, fighting it with everything in him when he knew that he was already doomed.

            His steps slowed as he rounded the corner leading to Mia’s house. He stared at the building for a long moment. His parents had made their lives in that house, his father having to expand on it nearly every time another child had been born. He’d added an extra room when Cullen had been born, him and Mia sharing it for years before Branson had come along to join them as well. But when Sorcha had been pregnant with Rosie, his father had added a loft for the adults to get away from their children and given the boys one room and the girls another. Not that it ever seemed to keep them separated, they all wound up in one bed to share warmth and cuddle and whisper excitedly to one another until they fell silent at the rumble that had come from upstairs.

            Even if it hurt him to live in the house, he was glad that Mia had kept it, that she was raising Leo in the place where there had been such love and happiness for so long. The memories wouldn’t be tainted or darkened for his nephew. They were bright and shiny and everything the boy could hope for.

            Hope. It had been so long since Cullen had even allowed himself to hope for anything more than what he had had. Bran was his heir and Leo after him. There’d been no need for more than that. That was enough, but now everything had been tossed on its ass. Because of her. Elora.

            As he got a little closer, he heard it, soft, delighted laughter. His sisters, his nephew and her. His Lowlander. Gods, he loved listening to her laugh!

            He knocked once on the door before opening it.

            “Uncle!” Leo squealed, pelting through the open area to smack into Cullen’s legs.

            He smiled at the exuberance but his gaze sought her out. She was sitting at the table with Rosie and Mia, weaving with them. “Do you want to stay?” he asked, ruffling Leo’s hair as he hugged Cullen’s legs.

            Her head dipped slightly before she shook it. “Thank you for having me today,” she said to his sisters.

            “You’re always more than welcome,” Mia said while Rosie nodded in agreement. “There’s no reason for you to sit by yourself at Cullen’s when he’s busy.”

            Elora was smiling as she stood from the table and crossed to him. She gently stroked Leo’s curls and returned his smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Leo.”

            He pouted at her before giggling as Cullen gave him a small push back toward his mother. He nodded at his sisters before following Elora out and telling himself that they weren’t smiling smugly at him. He didn’t care. He had danced for her in front of the entire clan and they all knew his intentions toward Elora. There wasn’t any reason to hide them being together. He just didn’t need the smugness from them.

            “Are you alright?” Elora asked quietly as they walked without saying anything for a couple minutes.

            “I’m fine.” He wasn’t. He was far from fine and he hadn’t been fine in a long time. But she still knew so little of what all had happened in the hold and his tongue always felt too dry the few times he had even remotely thought about telling her about it. He knew he would have to, especially since she truly wasn’t going anywhere, but he still wasn’t ready for it.

            She took a deep breath and let it out happily. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this,” she murmured. “All the fresh air, the rain, the wind, that sunset.”

            He didn’t bother looking at whatever colours the sun was painting across the Lady. She was far more interesting, far more beautiful to him for the joy on her face at such a simple thing. Her wonder at all of it…made him forget everything that had happened. He knew it would never completely go away but she made it less. And he…he thought he….Catching her face with his hands, he turned her to him and tipped her up so he could kiss her. He tried to pour everything he couldn’t say into it, tried to tell her what he was feeling without using words.

            But when she made a soft noise, the tiniest sigh he had ever heard, he pulled back just enough to whisper, “I think I love you.” And the very thought terrified him.


	10. You fainted straight into my arms. If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes (Avvar au)

 

            Smacking her lips lightly, Elora wandered through the hold. She was almost certain that she was heading toward Cullen’s and she was more than certain that she had drank more than she had meant to. But the cider Rosie had kept filling her cup with had been sweet and she had always been so weak against sweet things. She hadn’t been able to say no so they had wound up spending the afternoon drinking and giggling over practically everything they said.

            But Elora had realised that the sun was setting so she should probably get back to Cullen’s. She had insisted that she was completely fine to make it on her own. Rosie hadn’t been in any state to walk with her back to her brother’s home and she hadn’t wanted to waste Bran or Mia’s time so she was going on her own.

            Which she was completely fine with. She’d been in the hold for a couple months now, she knew her way around.

            She stopped to squint at one of the houses in front of her. Oh, no. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t supposed to be there. Had she gone the wrong way? Blowing out a breath, she slapped her hands on her hips and looked around. Well this wasn’t right. She had been so sure that she had gone the right way. It was up the hill to get to the goat pens, take a right and then the second path on the left lead to his home.

            Or was it take a left and the third path on the right?

            “Damn it,” she whispered. She had gotten lost in the hold. Great, fabulous, exactly what she needed. And now her head was starting to hurt.

            Pushing out her lower lip, she slowly spun in a circle to figure out where she was, but apparently that wasn’t a good idea. She didn’t think she’d gone that fast but her head kept spinning and then everything went black.

            A deep voice pulled her out of the darkness, a low chuckle, followed by, “I don’t think you should drink with Rosie again, Elora. You don’t seem to have the head for it.”

            Getting her eyes to open was hard but she managed. Not that it mattered, she knew who had caught her from scent and sound alone. “Cullen?”

            “Aye, Elora. It’s me.”

            Was he carrying her? “What happened?” she mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. He had that fur pelt thing on and it was surprisingly soft against her skin.

            “You fainted straight into my arms,” he said and she was sure she could hear laughter in his voice.

            Had she? Well. What was she supposed to say to that?

            “You know,” Cullen continued, “if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

            She made a face at him. “I’m drunk,” she said as if that explained everything.

            “Aye, I can see that. Still didn’t stop you from fainting on me as soon as I found you.”

            She scrunched up her nose and buried her face in his shoulder. She mumbled something but even she wasn’t sure what it was.

            Cullen’s low laughter filled her ears. “Let’s get you home,” he said quietly. “You’re going to be regretting this in the morning.”

            She regretted it now. “But it was so good,” she wailed.

            His laughter wasn’t so low this time. “Maybe next time don’t drink so much, aye?”

            She wanted to say there wasn’t going to be a next time, but it really was very good and she knew she would have more of it at some point.


	11. Have you seen the...Oh (Modern au)

 

            Tugging drawers open, Cullen wanted to swear. He’d spent the past fifteen minutes looking for one thing and he hadn’t been able to find it anywhere. If it had been his room, he would have just torn the place apart to find it but it was Elora’s room and he knew she’d rip into him if he did that. Especially since they didn’t have time to clean up whatever mess he made from it.

            His gaze snapped to the bathroom door when he heard the shower turn off. He’d ask her. Elora always seemed to know where everything was, probably because she was the one that put everything away. She had to know where it was.

            It shouldn’t have been a big deal but Josephine wanted to coordinate or something like that and he had agreed. Had he agreed? He couldn’t remember anymore. He just knew he needed it and he couldn’t find it.

            “Ells?” he called, crossing the room to the door.

            “What is it?” she called back.

            Opening the door, he said, “Have you seen the…” He trailed off as he saw her standing there, towel over her hair and nothing else on her except water droplets dripping down her to the bath mat. “ _Oh.”_

            She peeked at him from under the towel. “Oh, no you don’t,” she said, pulling the cloth down so it was dangling in front of her, blocking the interesting parts. “You were looking for something. What was it?”

            Cullen rubbed his hand against his mouth while the other gripped the door knob a little tighter than he should have.

            “Cullen,” she stressed, “what were you looking for?”

            “I don’t remember,” he mumbled. The towel didn’t cover nearly as much as she would want it to with the way she was holding it and they both knew that if she moved it to wrap around herself, she was going to flash him again. They both also knew that if that happened they probably wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.

            “No,” she said firmly, holding out one hand to him in what he was sure to be a warding gesture. “We are meeting with officials from nearly every nation in Thedas. We are not going to be late. What were you looking for?”

            His head tipped to the side as he watched drops of water slide from her hair over her shoulder to slip down her side. He lost it around her ribs but found another that kept going down to the generous swell of her hip. “Found it,” he said lowly.

            Elora’s eyes widened and she tried to step back again but he caught her outstretched hand. She squeaked as he tugged on her, pulling her forward just hard enough that she fell against him. More than that, she lost her grip on the towel as she tried to balance herself against his chest. “Cullen,” she hissed.

            He smiled at her as his arms wound around her waist to keep her in place. “What?” he murmured when she gave him a look.

            “I am going to drip all over you,” she muttered, “and Josephine is never going to let me hear the end of it.”

            “And?” Maker’s breath, she was soft under his hands, her skin still warm and slick from the shower.

            She stared up at him before he felt her tense against him.

            He knew what was coming so he quickly braced himself and caught her as she jumped up. His hands slid to cup her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

            “Fashionably late isn’t that bad,” she murmured as he turned to go back into the bedroom. “Maybe you’ll even remember what you were looking for.”

            After seeing her completely naked and dripping wet? He doubted it.


	12. Collarbone Kiss (Avvar au)

 

            “I told you it was a bad idea.”

            “Yes, you have said that. Several times.”

            Elora wanted to roll her eyes at how petulant he sounded. He certainly had been much cockier before he’d gone into that ring. It had been a stray blow, catching him just above the strap that held his shoulder piece to him. “Who even wears paint as armour?” she demanded.

            “Elora,” Cullen sighed. “Could you please heal it?”

            She was half tempted to leave it, let him suffer for it. But she wasn’t going to do that and they both knew it. “You should be more careful,” she murmured, rubbing her fingers together to warm them up.

            “It was a lucky shot,” he grumbled.

            A very lucky shot. Any higher and it would have caught his neck. “If she’d caught you higher, what would have happened?”

            His hands landed on her hips and he tugged her a little bit closer. “I’m alright, Elora,” he said quietly. “Just a cut, nothing more.”

            Her brows wrinkled and she pressed her lips together. “It could have been worse. So much worse.”

            “But it isn’t,” Cullen insisted, tugging her again. “It was just a cut and once you heal it, it’ll be a memory.”

            She blew out a breath and gently pressed her hand over the cut. The magic flowed from her into him, heating her skin and his. She kept her gaze on her hand, but she knew he was watching her. His thumbs were rubbing small circles against her hips, gentle and slow, his touch almost as warm as hers through the light fabric of her clothes. “There,” she murmured, pulling her hand away. A faint white line remained but in a few days, provided he didn’t agitate it, it would be completely healed.

            “Thank you, love,” he murmured.

            Elora started to move away but his grip didn’t loosen. “I thought you had to oversee the rest of the games with the other Thane?”

            “I do,” Cullen agreed.

            “You’re going to have to let go then.”

            “Mm,” he said, leaning back slightly and looking at her through his lashes. “No, not quite yet.”

            “Why not?” she asked, fighting a smile.

            “Still hurts.”

            It most certainly did not. She’d healed much greater wounds on him and he’d been ready to go as soon as they were sealed. He’d been impatient to get back up again. “I see. Well, I could steep some elfroot and make you a tonic if you think that would help.”

            He shook his head slowly. “No, I don’t think that’s going to do it.”

            “Stronger than elfroot?” Elora bit her lip and pretended to think about it. “The rare variety has finally come up, we could take a cutting of that and see if it’s enough to-”

            “I don’t think it’s going to work.”

            “Well, since you’re clearly more knowledgable about what you need to treat your pain, perhaps you can enlighten me.”

            “Wouldn’t mind a kiss,” he said idly, shrugging as if it wasn’t something he was clearly pouting over.

            Elora cocked a brow at him. A kiss? Well, she could do that. Leaning over him, she saw his lips curl up but she didn’t kiss him there. Bending a little more, she pressed her kiss to his collarbone, to the little white line crossing over it. “There,” she said again, straightening with a sunny smile. “Better?”

            “Minx,” he muttered.


	13. Kiss across the hips (Avvar au)

 

            Hearing a huff, Cullen looked up from where he was sitting to see Elora standing with her hands on her hips a few feet away. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

            “I want that,” she said, pointing above her head.

            He twisted on the stump to see what she was talking about. His brows drew together as he saw the pale blue flowers that had her attention. He also saw what the problem was. They were well beyond her reach and his as well. “Those don’t grow well if you try to plant them elsewhere,” he told her.

            Her brows drew together and her mouth twisted. “You can still dry the petals to use for tonics,” she mused. “And we don’t know when we’ll be coming back down here, do we?”  
            “Probably not until next summer,” he agreed. “We’re beyond the boundaries of Sky-Bear Hold and should be heading back.”

            Elora hummed softly and looked at him. “We can’t try to get it?” she asked curiously.

            Pushing off the stump, he sheathed his sword and crossed the few steps to her. “How exactly do you suggest we do that?”

            “I have no idea. I was hoping you’d have an idea.”

            Cullen looked back up at the flowers. There wasn’t a good approach from the ground or from the cliff face they were growing out of. “I do have an idea,” he said slowly. “I don’t know if you’re going to like it.”

            “I don’t care, I want those flowers, Cullen. The tonics you can make with them will be beneficial to the clan. Not to mention the dye you can get from them will produce a more vibrant blue for your cloth.”

            He lifted his brows at her. “You don’t care?” he clarified, knowing this would probably get him into trouble.

            “Cullen, those flowers are more important than whether I like something or not,” Elora insisted.

            “Alright.” Bending down, he wrapped his arms around her legs and hoisted her up. Her shriek rang in his ears as he took the couple steps toward the cliff. “Can you reach them now?”

            “Are you serious?” she demanded, her voice high.

            “Elora, if you want the flowers, you need to get them now.”

            Her fingers flexed on his shoulders before she hesitantly reached up.

            His grip on her tightened as she shifted in his arms but she wasn’t going anywhere. He wouldn’t let her. But his brows did go up as the hem of her shirt lifted, exposing the pale skin of her stomach. Flicking his eyes up, he couldn’t see what she was doing around her breasts so he looked back down.

            “I’m so glad I saw this,” Elora said and he could hear her happiness in her voice. “I almost didn’t think they actually existed. They’re kept under lock and key at the Circle. Only the Senior Enchanters are allowed to use them for spells and potions. To be able to actually use them for my-Cullen!”

            She had squealed his name and he felt flowers rain down on him as she dropped them in her surprise. “Mm?” he asked.

            “What did you just do?!”

            “What did it feel like?” he murmured.

            “You…Did you kiss me?”

            He leaned forward just enough to press his lips to her stomach again, moving them over until he reached her hip. He lingered there, kissing her a few more time. “It seems you’re right,” he breathed. “Should I stop?”

            Her hands were back on his shoulders and her fingers slowly flexed on her. “No,” she whispered.

            Grinning against her, he knew they wouldn’t be going back to the hold as soon as he had originally planned.


	14. Forceful Kiss (Avvar au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually two, forceful kiss and then there's tongue and who am I to choose between those two?

 

            The bells were sounding all through the hold, but Cullen barely heard them over the pounding of his heart. Raids he was used to, especially since they had had one of the more stable and fruitful holds in the past decade. Raids they could deal with, repelling the enemies with deadly force to protect their own. Raids they had expected after everything that had happened, knowing the nearby clans would think them weak and easy for the plucking.

            Of course, they hadn’t taken into account that their augur had returned, as angry and vicious as she ever was. In fact, Olivia of the Hawkes was even more savage than he remembered and that worked well in their favour because she wasn’t holding anything back in her defence of the hold.

            But she wasn’t the only mage that had heard the call and dashed off to protect her people.

            He was going to skin Branson if Elora got hurt when his brother had been watching her.

            Vaulting over a low fence, he barreled into a foreign man, knocking them both to the ground before turning his blade on him. He felt the body jerk under him before he was rolling to his feet and continuing through the hold. Where was she?! Bran had said that she had taken off like a shot when she had heard the bells, fast enough that his brother had quickly lost her as the clan and the Chasind had rallied to protect the hold.

            Now he had no idea where she was and there were enemies everywhere.

            Cullen told himself that Elora was more than capable of defending herself, not only with her skills from the Lowland teachers but from what she had learnt from Hawke once she had returned. Then there were the basic skills with a knife that Rosie and Mia had taken the time to show her as well. He’d been shocked to see the blade at her belt but he had fully approved and felt foolish for not suggesting it himself.

            But all of that knowledge didn’t calm him down at all because he knew that for all her skills she could still be overwhelmed and if the attackers figured out that she was the one that could close the tears he would lose her. He couldn’t lose her.

            High shrieks and the sound of an explosion had him pivoting to run toward them. Children. Why weren’t the children in the safe spots in the hold to keep them away from the battle and away from those that would steal them if they got the chance?!

            Rounding the corner, Cullen took two seconds to register was what going on in the small open area before he felt rage fill him. He heard shrieks go up again but he didn’t listen to them as he attacked the ones that were trying to take not only their children but his Lowlander.

            He felt her magic flood the area around him, creating the barrier around him and blasting enemies back from him to give him the space to attack. Blood splattered against his chest, bodies fell at his feet, but he didn’t stop until they were all dead.

            He was breathing hard as he turned to look at her. She had that wicked knife his brother had made for her in hand and there was blood dripping from it. Her other hand had magic rippling and cracking around it, orange and green tongues of light licking at her skin. Her braids and curls were loose around her, her colour high as she panted for air the same as him. And she didn’t move from the spot where she stood between the handful of children behind her and the men that had tried to take them.

            Moving across the short distance, he grasped her hip with his free hand and hauled her to him. She crashed into him, her head tipping back even as he leaned over her. It was a hard kiss, a desperate reassurance that they were both there, were both alive, and weren’t going anywhere. But he didn’t let her go, breathing her in and telling himself that he hadn’t lost her. “Get them inside,” he rumbled, pulling back from her. He couldn’t afford to waste too much time being still. He would be expected to rejoin the fight, to lead his people and to-

            Her free hand seized the pelt around his shoulders and she hauled him back to her. Her lips mashed against his, teeth bumping together, and a harsh noise ripped out of him when her tongue slid past his lips.

            His grip moved around, catching her opposite hip and hauling her up against him. She didn’t back off, kissing him almost furiously and tightening her grip on his cloak to keep him close to her. “Elora,” he growled when she pulled back from him with a sharp gasp.

            “Don’t you dare die,” she whispered. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”


	15. Romantic Kiss (Avvar au)

 

            Elora was very aware that she was purring but she didn’t care. Beyond Cullen there wasn’t anyone around to comment on it and she knew he wasn’t going to say anything, not when he was the cause of her happiness.

            He’d unwound the braids from her hair hours ago, running his fingers through her loose curls as soon as they were free. She had her head in his lap and had been there almost since he had gotten her hair unbound. They’d been at the little plateau for even longer, taking time away from the clan, taking a bit of time for themselves.

            Of course, she hadn’t been expecting him to hand feed her berries or to dip them in sweetened cream first. He’d been surprisingly sweet and if she hadn’t known better she would have thought that he was trying to butter her up for something. But as it was this was just a peaceful moment between the two of them she didn’t ever want to end.

            She felt a touch run down her nose, lightly stroking and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

            “You fell asleep,” Cullen murmured.

            “I did not.”

            His mouth pulled in a lopsided smile. “You did, love. I don’t mind. It means you’re content and you trust me.”

            She hummed quietly, unsure if she wanted to turn away or into the touch as he stroked her nose again. “I am very content and I do trust you,” she agreed.

            His fingers wandered over her cheeks, down to her chin and along her neck. “I was mad at the gods for so long for what they did to my family,” he murmured. “For what they took from us and I know they knew it. How could they not? They live with us, are always among us, so they had to know that I wasn’t happy. Yet they still…they still brought you to me despite all of that.”

            Elora stared up at him before she pushed out of his lap. She ignored his protest and it died immediately as she crawled into the space she had just vacated, straddling thick thighs and winding her arms around his neck. “You were hurting,” she said softly, toying with his own loose curls. “You were hurting for over ten years, Cullen. They wanted to fix that. They don’t like it when anyone in their hold hurts, least of all their Thane.”

            His hands moved over her hips, gripping her lightly and tugging her closer. “And you know so much about our gods now?”

            “They don’t stop talking,” she murmured. “They’re always talking.”

            “Even with Hawke back?” Cullen said in surprise.

            Elora nodded, moving one hand so she could gently touch his face. “Is that what this was all about? Showing me that you’re grateful?”

            “I am grateful, but this was about showing you that I love you.”

            She absolutely melted at the words. He hadn’t started saying them that long ago but they felt new and treasured every time he said them. Leaning forward, she murmured, “I thought the Avvar were supposed to be savages, barbarians.”

            He made a noise but didn’t protest as she slid her lips against his, feathering them lightly over his own. “What are you on about?”

            Elora settled her mouth against his, gently tugging at his lower lip with her teeth. She heard him groan as she ran her tongue over him before she let him go to slip into his mouth. She could taste the cream and berries on him, the sweetness so at odds with his appearance. But she knew that appearances, especially his, were deceiving. “You’re a romantic,” she breathed, sighing the words against his mouth.

            His nose bumped against hers. “Romantic?” he echoed. “Showing you that I love you, that you matter to me, this is romantic?”

            He sounded confused, like he didn’t believe her. Or that there should be a word for something that should be completely normal, something that should be a regular part of their lives. “Yes,” she agreed.

            Cullen made a quiet noise before his hand came up to cup the back of her head. She didn’t resist him as he tipped her back and kissed her again, just as slowly, just as teasingly as she had done hers.

            Her lashes fluttered shut as she sank into the caress. Oh, yes. Her Avvar Thane was definitely a romantic and she was going to savour it to the fullest.


	16. Underwater Kiss (Avvar au)

 

            Shaking his head as he surfaced for air, Cullen slicked his hair back from his face and took a deep breath. The water was surprisingly warm for this late in the summer and no one in the clan was wasting this knowledge. He turned his head to avoid being splashed as someone jumped off the docks, smiling at the squeals and shrieks filling the air. It was a good day, a nice day to just relax and enjoy the tail end of summer.

            “I was starting to think you were part fish.”

            He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and looked at the speaker. She was sitting on the end of the dock, bare toes dipped into the water but not much more. “I wasn’t under that long,” he protested, swimming the short distance to her. “Was I?”

            Elora smiled at him. “Probably not,” she admitted. “I just lost track of you, I suppose. Too many bodies in the water.”

            Not hers. She hadn’t done more than get up to her knees in it before she had sat down on the dock. “Make me feel special,” he teased. “My wife getting me confused with everyone else.”

            She kicked water at him. “Ha ha,” she said dryly. “You’re hilarious.”

            Cullen smiled at her, gripping the end of the pier so he didn’t have to tread water as much. “You’re still alright?”

            Her expression softened and she nodded. “I’m fine.”

            He shifted enough to press a kiss to her thigh before looking out at the clan. They were all having fun, splashing and roughhousing with one another. He was pleased to see all of them enjoying themselves because there had been so much that had happened that wasn’t exactly pleasant. His gaze flicked up to Elora again as she lazily kicked her feet through the water. “You’re sure you don’t want to come in?”

            “I’m very sure.”

            “I wouldn’t let you sink, Elora,” he murmured. “You know that right?”

            She ran her hand over his hair, smiling. “I know.”

            Cullen’s head tipped to the side, still so confused on how she didn’t know how to swim. His parents had taught him when he was little, they’d had to with all the lakes and rivers throughout the mountains of their hold. He’d been teaching her over the summer since she had hesitated to go too deep into the first lake he had brought her to. But she still hesitated despite the lessons.

            Perhaps because the lessons rapidly dissolved when he had her wet and naked in his arms.

            “Elora, you’re sweating,” he said, watching the beads roll down her exposed skin. “Just for a little while. Cool off. You’ll feel better for it.”

            She chewed at her lower lip, her fingers fiddling in her lap. “I…maybe?”

            Cullen smiled at her, pushing away from the dock. He could just barely touch if he stretched his feet so he knew the water would be over her head. But he didn’t mention that to her. She was nervous enough as it was. He wasn’t going to add to it. “Come on, love,” he encouraged.

            Elora waited a moment longer before she gently eased into the water. She didn’t let go of the dock, clinging to one of the posts even after she was fully off of it.

            “Love,” he murmured, “come here.”

            Big eyes looked at him and he saw the exact moment she decided she was going to move.

            He met her before she fully let go, her grip moving from wood to his shoulders almost immediately. Which he was fine with, except as the sand under his feet shifted and they went back under the water. He heard her gasp before the water closed over their heads and he reacted.

            One hand moved to fist in her loose hair and he pulled her to him. The water was just clear enough that he could see and he got his mouth on hers before she could do anything silly like swallow any part of the lake. She was tense in his arms but when he didn’t pull away from her she slowly relaxed, even kissed him back.

            But he didn’t linger under the water, as pleasant as it was to have her nearly weightless in his arms, her lips gently moving against his. Planting his feet firmly against the bottom, he waited a moment before pushing them back up above the surface. As soon as they were up, the hand in her hair reached out to latch onto the edge of the dock to keep them up.

            “That was interesting,” she murmured.

            Cullen laughed quietly, shaking his head. He started to apologize but he didn’t get far as several children leapt off the edge of the dock, splashing them thoroughly as soon as they landed in the water. But he figured he didn’t have to when Elora laughed in response to it, tightening her arms around him to pull her closer.


	17. Neck Kiss (Avvar au)

 

            “You’re going to have to let go,” Cullen said in amusement.

            “No,” Elora whined, curling tighter around him.

            He grinned at the feel of her pressing against the length of him, her front to his back. She was all softness, breasts, stomach and thighs all warm. He wasn’t surprised that she’d started sleeping naked next to him, not after the dance they had shared. It would be silly to keep that shirt on while she slept, especially since he would have just stripped it off of her at some point in the night.

            More than that, he was happy she wasn’t wearing it anymore for the simple fact that waking up tangled with her was far more interesting when there was only skin between them.

            This morning wasn’t any different, except for the fact that she had been the one wrapped around him. One of her legs was hooked between his, one arm draped over his chest in an attempt to keep him close to her, and the whole of her bare body curled against his back. He’d spent hours worshipping every inch of her, but there was something about feeling her like this that had his blood boiling more than usual. And he would have loved to do nothing more than remain here with her, spending the morning losing himself in her but….

            “Elora, I have to get up,” he told her, gently tugging at her hand. He managed to get it away from him for a second before it went right back, lower this time and pulling a hiss from him. “Elora!”

            She giggled behind him, following him when he tried to move on the bed. “Not even five more minutes?” she murmured.

            His eyes closed on a deep sigh as she kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling his hair out of the way. His gut tightened as she squirmed behind him to move up so she could kiss further along his neck. “Elora,” he groaned.

            “Five minutes isn’t going to hurt anyone, Thane,” she whispered. “If you want, you can blame me.”

            He wouldn’t have to. Everyone knew she was the reason he had problems getting out of bed in the morning. Not that anyone would ever blame him for that. Another groan pulled from him as her tongue flicked against his skin before her mouth pressed to him again. Her fingers were slowly stroking the skin just under his navel, scratching and teasing in refusing to move lower. He was half tempted to grab her hand to pull it down to his rapidly hardening cock. If he was going to suffer the teasing, she could at least do it properly.

            She pulled away from his neck with a wet smack and a suddenly light kiss. “Fine,” she murmured, rolling away from him and taking the blankets with her. “Have a good day.”

            Cullen blinked at the switch and the faint chill that crept over suddenly bare skin. “Elora?”

            A soft hum came and he felt the bed shift as she cuddled into it.

            Well. That was unexpected. He pushed off the bed and tugged on his clothes, glancing at her a few times to see if she would change her mind. But she stayed wrapped up in her little fur blanket cocoon. Planting a knee on the bed, he leaned over her and kissed her dark curls. “I’ll see you in a few hours,” he murmured.

            Her hand came out to absently pat his cheek. “See you then.”

            Cullen would admit he was more than a little frustrated. Yes, he had things to do but he hadn’t thought she’d simply stop like that. Had he said something to put her off? He’d barely said anything at all so there wasn’t much there to consider.

            Walking through his home, he paused as he gathered up his hair, his fingers brushing against a sensitive spot on his neck. He fingered it for a moment, the growing knowledge of what she had done making his stomach feel heavy but he had to be sure. Moving to the small mirror that he used to shave, a harsh noise left him as he saw the mark she had left on his neck and clear as day heard the giggle that came back from his bed in response to it.

            Spinning on his heel, he stalked across the space back to his bed and his little Lowlander that thought she could get away with that. Two could play that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a second part to this because I got another request for neck kisses and I couldn't resist continuing it :D


	18. Hot and Steamy Kiss (Avvar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three prompts in one: hot and steamy kiss, neck and jawline kiss and a continuation of the one before

 

            Elora tried to stifle her giggles as she heard the heavy steps coming back toward her. She had wondered if he would notice what she had done before he had left. A part of her had hoped it would happen after that whoever he was going to meet would have been the one to tell him about it.

            Her head lifted off the pillow when the fur hanging to separate the bed from the rest of the home was harshly jerked aside. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” she asked innocently.

            He growled at her. He honestly, actually _growled_ at her.

            Her eyes widened, a squeak leaving her as she tried to get off of the bed before he could get anywhere near her. It didn’t work. Somehow he managed to get onto the bed and trap her on it, his hands pinning hers to the mattress and one thigh pressing the blankets down between her own. She was well and truly caught. “Cullen?” she whispered.

            “You didn’t think I would let you get away with that did you?” he breathed.

            She had a brief moment to wonder if she had messed up before he was kissing her. Her fingers and toes curled as his lips slid against hers, stealing the breath from her before he even settled fully. Or maybe that was the fact that his thigh had moved up, pressing against her sex through the blankets. Her spine arched, but she only barely brushed against him for how he was kneeling over her. She felt his fingers tighten around her wrists and protested into his kiss when he shifted so that he could hold them with one hand.

            Shivers wracked her as he stroked her cheek, his touch feather soft and so at odds with the heat and passion he was pouring into his kiss. Her head felt like it was spinning as he teased her, lips moving against hers, tongue sliding over hers, teasingly pulling back before she could do anything about it. He caught her whimper, barely reacting except to nip at her lower lip. “Cullen,” she mumbled, feeling like her lips were already swollen from that single kiss.

            His chuckle was low and wicked as his fingers grasped her chin to gently pull her head to one side.

            She gasped as he moved his kisses to her jaw, but it wasn’t the area he was kissing that had her straining against his hold. No, it was the fact that he was lingering, nipping and sucking at her…and no doubt leaving red blossoms in his wake. “Cullen, don’t!” she cried.

            “Mm, so much pale skin,” he mused, pausing to suck on a spot just under her jaw, on the soft skin of her neck. “You bruise so easily, Elora.”

            She was well aware of that! Her head pressed back into the pillows as he moved his leg up again, shifting it in slow motions against her. “Oh, gods,” she moaned, very aware of him moving to the spot under her ear and treating it to the same sucking and nipping kisses.

            Her muscles clenched when he raked his teeth down her neck, stopping at the crook of it to press more of his wicked kisses to it. She trembled under him, moaning as his leg didn’t stop moving and his mouth didn’t stop sucking. She gasped sharply when he cupped her breast, not even realising that he had let go of her chin. “Cullen!”

            He was laughing richly as she dug her heels into the bed to move herself against his thigh. “Such a lusty Lowlander,” he murmured. “My lusty Lowlander.”

            Elora pressed her cheek against his hair as he peppered her neck with quick, stinging nips. He was going to leave her covered in love bites! Her breath caught when hot breath fanned her ear, trembling under him as she waited to see what he would do.

            “It’s only fair, Elora,” Cullen said softly, sucking shortly on her neck again.

            “W-What is?”

            “If you mark me,” he whispered huskily, “I get to mark you back.”


	19. Neck Kiss (Avvar au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people really wanted neck kisses

 

            “What are you doing?”

            Jumping slightly at the sudden question, Elora twisted in her seat to see Cullen standing far closer than she had expected. “Did you just get back?” she asked, frowning slightly. She hadn’t even heard him come in. That was…disconcerting to say the least.

            He nodded but his gaze was on the table in front of her. Or rather on the cards she had spread out on the table. “You bought those when we went to the Dwarven merchants,” he said, shrugging out of his furs.

            “Yes,” she agreed, looking back at the cards. They were exquisitely detailed, clearly hand painted onto the thick parchment and she’d fallen in love with them as soon as she’d seen them. “I didn’t realise you’d noticed.”

            Cullen laughed softly. “You mean you didn’t realise I was staring at you that much?”

            Elora smiled faintly. No, she had realised that but she was so sure his conversation with the merchants was more important than tracking her through the few wagons set along the roadside. She made a quiet noise when he pushed her forward on the bench seat, sitting behind her and wrapping himself around her. “Cullen,” she murmured as he pushed her to the edge.

            His arms kept her somewhat balanced but it was still a precarious position. “You still haven’t told me what you’re doing,” he murmured, his chin resting on her shoulder.

            “It’s just a game to pass the time,” she mumbled. Not that she had a lot of time to spare, but Leo was napping in Cullen’s bed and she had taken a few moments for herself to try to relax.

            “Aye, I can see that. Is there a reason you don’t want to tell me what it is?”

            Elora pursed her lips before sighing and leaning back against him. “Idleness wasn’t encouraged in the Circle,” she said, toying with the edge of one of the cards. “Taking time for yourself like this was considered a waste of your time.”  
            He shifted enough to press his head against hers. “It’s your time, Elora. You do with it as you will.”

            She smiled. He had said it before, several times, she just forgot sometimes but twenty years in a Circle was hard to just forget. “It’s called Patience,” she murmured, looking at the cards. “The point of the game is to get the cards from these piles up to the top, in proper order by suit.”

            Cullen hummed in her ear. “Teach me how to play?” he asked.

            “Oh, I could try,” she said, frowning at the cards. She was sure she had explained the game to others before but suddenly it seemed a lot harder.

            His lips brushed her neck, lingering at the spot where it met her shoulder.

            Shivering as he nuzzled against her, she whispered, “Are you sure you actually want to learn how to play?”

            “Of course.”

            She didn’t believe him as he started pressing warm kisses back up her neck. His palms were spread flat over her stomach, keeping her exactly where he wanted her. “Cullen.”

            He gently caught her ear with his teeth, nipping lightly at her. Another kiss behind her ear and a long exhale that had her shivering again. “Maybe we should do the game another time,” he agreed, rubbing against her.

            “Maybe,” Elora breathed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as he kept kissing her. “Probably a good idea.”

            “Or shall we play a different game?” Cullen murmured huskily.


	20. From Behind (Canon au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the next few are going to be nsfw and will be tagged as such, since they went along with a position meme I reblogged. You've been warned! :D

 

            A breath shivered out of Elora as she felt Cullen’s hand press between her shoulder blades, keeping her flat against the desk. He’d already tugged the ties of her breeches loose enough to shimmy the fabric down her thighs. She hadn’t expected him to actually be true to his word! She hadn’t done anything more than usual she had thought, in the way of teasing, so when he had warned her that if she kept it up he was going to bend her over the desk she had laughed.

            She certainly wasn’t laughing now.

            Pressing her lips together, she tried not to shift, tried not to move as she waited for him to do something. Her forehead bumped into the surface of the desk when his gloved fingers stroked over her sex, barely dipping between her folds. Oh, Maker, she hoped he wasn’t going to tease her! She’d felt a rush of desire as soon as he’d bent her over, her smalls growing damp as she realised what was about to happen.

            “I know you said you like being taken like this,” Cullen murmured, “but already, Ells?”

            “Be quiet,” she whispered, her cheeks heating. She gasped sharply when his hand landed heavily on her bare ass. “Cullen!”

            “Shh,” he growled and she pushed herself up enough to twist around to see him now that he wasn’t holding her down.

            “Did you lock the doors?” she squeaked.

            “No,” he said and a moan spilled out of her when she felt the head of his cock rub against her. “So you be quiet.”

            She bit down on her lip as he eased inside her, her head falling forward. They’d just made love that morning, him waking her up with kisses and caresses so why did she feel like he hadn’t touched her in weeks? Her head thumped against the desk again as she felt the leather of his breeches press to the naked skin of her thighs, a growl leaving him as he couldn’t get any deeper.

            His name left her in a choked cry when he rolled his hips, pushing against her further. Her hands grasped at the edges of his desk, clinging to it as he pulled back shortly before driving back in. His thrusts were quick and controlled, making her bump into the side of the desk as he moved her forward. “Oh, Maker,” Elora moaned, trying to push back against him.

            Cullen bent over her, one hand landing noisily on the desk beside her while the other wrapped around her front. “Shh,” he hissed again when she cried out as his fingers worked against her clit.

            That wasn’t fair! How did he expect her to be quiet when he was taking her like this?! It wasn’t her fault he hadn’t locked the doors! Moaning again, she trembled under him as he took her hard, not caring about the bruises she was going to have on her legs. Maker, if he kept on like this she was going to scream and they’d both be caught with their pants down. “Cullen, hurry,” she begged. “Hurry, hurry, oh please, hurry!”

            She thought she heard him mutter a curse but it was covered by her gasp as his touch grew firmer, circling and rubbing her clit even as he fucked her.

            The desk bit into her palms as she squeezed it and she tried to be quiet. But he was taking her too hard, touching her just right she wasn’t going to be able to-“Cullen!” she cried, her voice cracking as he made her climax.

            He groaned behind her, still thrusting while her legs shook and she gasped for air. His low grunt filled her ears as he bucked hard into her, pressing deep and making her sigh as he stilled behind her.

            Sprawling on his desk, Elora hummed quietly as he let his head drop on her shoulder. She could feel his chest brushing hers as he panted and his hands were both on the desk now, even if they weren’t propping him up. “You better move,” she mumbled, “before someone comes to check.”

            Cullen groaned again and moved closer to her. “Let them,” he muttered. “Rylen needs more men in the Approach.”


	21. Against a wall (Avvar au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder this chapter is nsfw!

 

            Catching Elora’s hand, Cullen heard her make a curious noise but shushed her gently as he kept walking. The hunters that had come with them barely spared them a second look as he led her into the trees. He wasn’t going to go too far away, just enough that it wouldn’t be as completely obvious what was happening. Even if every one of them knew what was happening.

            “Cullen,” she mumbled as he tugged her around to press her back against a tree, “what are you doing?”

            He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her slowly. She sighed against his lips, her hands resting on his chest. He felt her fingers heat through his shirt as he started gathering up her skirt. “Do you not want to?” he murmured.

            Her mouth curved slightly. “I never said that,” she breathed.

            Cullen made a low, rumbling noise as one of her legs lifted to hook around his to pull him into her. He leaned down a little further to kiss her neck as her hands trailed along his chest, down to his hips and then under the loincloth covering the front of his pants. It turned into a deep growl as her fingers made easy work with the fastenings and then slipped inside to curl around him. He thrust against into her grip, moaning as her fingers tightened around him. “Elora,” he murmured. “My Lowlander, Elora, don’t tease me.”

            “Help me,” she whispered.

            He let out a slow breath before he slid his hands under her rucked up skirt to cup her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. He pressed her back against the tree and hefted her up, smiling as a giggle left her. One of her arms wound around his neck, while the other still slowly stroked his length. “Oh, sweet Elora,” he rumbled, his mouth next to her ear. “Don’t tease me now.”

            She hummed softly, running her hand along him before he moaned deeply as she moved him to press to her wet entrance. “Better, Thane?” she purred, letting go of him as he thrust into her.

            He tried to steady his breathing as he felt her squeezing him, her muscles tightening around him as he barely filled her. It truly wasn’t because this was pure torture, only half inside her and she felt like she was going to come already. He wasn’t much better, feeling her like that. “You will be my undoing,” he groaned, bucking his hips forward to slip a little deeper.

            Her now free hand moved around him and slid under the collar of his shirt to stroke his back. “Not unless you undo me first,” she whispered.

            A shudder wound down his spine and he wondered where his timid little Lowlander had gone, the shy woman who had blushed the night after the Fire Dance every time she had looked at him. But as he started moving inside her, as she started whispering wicked words in his ear as he took her, he knew that he wasn’t too upset about the change in her.


	22. Butter Churner (Modern au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't even know. NSFW to follow

            “What even is that?”

            Elora looked over her shoulder, her face flushing guiltily as she saw the look on Cullen’s. “Uh, something Dorian leant me?” she squeaked, slamming the book shut. She briefly considered tossing it aside.

            Cullen looked between her and the closed cover of the book. He was quiet for a long time, long enough to make Elora nervous. When his gaze finally settled back on her, she knew she didn’t like the look on his face. “You know,” he murmured, tugging her around so she was lying flat on their bed, “if you wanted to try something, you only had to talk to me about it.”

            “W-What?” she gasped, gaping at him as he peeled her pants down her legs. “Cullen!”

            He gave her a grin that was far too sassy and she suddenly wondered if he’d been drinking. “Do you not want to try it?” he murmured, sliding his hands up push her shirt over her breasts.

            “I, uh, hadn’t really thought about it!” Elora said quickly. “Are you drunk?”

            He chuckled, shaking his head as his hands wandered back down. A sharp gasp left her when he knelt on the bed before sliding his fingers under her, hefting her up so half of her was off the mattress.

            “Cullen, oh, Maker!” she cried as he lowered his mouth to her sex and her thighs closed on his head automatically. “Shit! Shit, fuck, oh, fuck!”

            His laugh rumbled through her and it only made her cries louder as they moved through her core. He pulled away from her with a wet noise, licking his lips noisily. “You’re sure you hadn’t thought about it?” he asked, shifting on the bed. “You’re incredibly wet for someone who wasn’t thinking about it.”

            She covered her face with her hands, trying not to notice as he pushed her legs forward, nearly bending her in half. “No,” she squeaked.

            Her breath caught when he licked her again before the mattress was moving again. “Liar.”

            “Oh, Maker,” she whimpered, trying not to tremble as his hands stayed on her thighs. “Oh!”

            Cullen groaned softly as he pushed inside her, his fingers digging into her flesh. “Ells, ease up,” he whispered.

            She shook her head, crying out as he thrust into her. “Cullen, I-”

            “Ells?”

            Jerking, Elora blinked her eyes open and stared at Cullen as he leaned over her. “Mmwha?” she mumbled.

            “Were you having a bad dream?” he asked, pressing a hand to her forehead. “You’re flushed and you were moaning.”

            She stared at him, realising she had been dreaming. About him fucking her in one of the strangest positions she had seen in Dorian’s book yet. “No,” she whispered.

            His head tipped to the side and she prayed he didn’t ask her anymore questions because she was liable to swallow her own tongue if he did. …And it certainly didn’t help matters that she was slick between her thighs. Maybe she should just try to distract him so he forgot about his questions and do anything but that position.


	23. Girl on top (Avvar au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW to follow! And...you could probably count this as usual mornings for these two now

 

            Tracing her fingers over Cullen’s chest, Elora watched as his skin prickled with goose flesh as her nails scratched him. She shifted, moving her leg across him to reach his tattoos when she stopped.

            “Oh, you’re not going to blame me for that, are you?” he mumbled sleepily, his hips moving slightly. “Can’t really help it, waking up to you being all soft and warm beside me, touching me like that? I’m not strong enough not to respond.”

            Her gaze flicked up and she found him sleepily looking at her, his eyes barely open. His hair was a mess, the braids he usually wore loosened from her wandering fingers last night. His eyes closed on a sigh as her nails ran over him again.

            She watched him for a moment, wondering if he would protest but not thinking he would. Slipping her leg further across his, she slid on top of him.

            “Mm,” he moaned, his hands sliding to her hips. “What are you doing, my Lowlander?”

            She didn’t answer him, bracing her hands on his chest and pushing herself upright. His eyes were open again but she didn’t look at him as the blankets slipped down her back to pool around their hips. She was sitting on his stomach but she didn’t stay there for long. Lifting herself up, she reached between them and gently moved him so he was pressing to her.

            She heard his breath catch as she took him inside her as she moved her hips back slowly. His fingers tightened on her but he didn’t try to rush her, didn’t move her at all; he just held on. “Aye, Elora,” he mumbled, tipping his head back into the pillow as she took him fully.

            Her eyes closed for a moment, her fingers brushing his stomach as she savoured the feel of him. Rolling her hips, she purred at the pleasure it caused. Bracing her knees better on the bedding, she started moving on him.

            “By the gods, Elora,” Cullen moaned. “You dance like we’re before the fire!”

            She let out a breathy noise, not stopping. Working her hips in circles, she heard him gasp her name. He was rocking against the mattress, his heels digging into the bed as he thrust into her. Her head fell back and she reached behind her to brace her hands on his thighs as she lost her balance on him. “Oh, Cullen,” she whispered, her voice shaking as he drove deep into her.

            “Keep going, Elora,” he encouraged. “Keep moving and aye, that!”

            Elora hummed for him, clenching around him again and making him gasp. She made a pout out noise when his hands slid up, letting go of her hips and trying to urge her forward. She gasped when he gripped her sides and used her to pull himself up. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands moving immediately to his hair even as he dipped his head, curling down so he could take her nipple into his mouth.

            She gasped as he sucked on her, his hands trailing back down to cup her ass. His fingers flexed over her as she ground down against him, moving him inside her and making her tremble. “Aye, love,” he breathed, tongue flicking against her nipple. “Use me to find your pleasure, find your bliss with me.”

            Elora whimpered desperately, rocking against him, clinging to his hair as he sucked on her again. He was still thrusting into her, shallowly as his focus stayed on her breast, but it was enough. More than enough. She cried out, shaking against him and her thighs squeezing him as she stopped moving. He didn’t stop, thrusting and growling against her breast before a low moan left him.

            She followed him back to the mattress as he toppled back, her nipple leaving his mouth with a wet pop. Slumping over him, Elora panted as she lay sprawled on his chest, moving with each of his pants for air.

            “Elora?” Cullen mumbled. “I’m not going to protest if you decide to wake me up like that more.”

            She laughed weakly. “I can’t feel my toes,” she sighed.

            “Aye, I’m sure my legs are still there,” he murmured. “Somewhere.”

            


	24. Sideways Rear Facing (Modern au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit had to look this up because I just could not get it. That was an experience. NSFW below!

            Cullen sighed as he stretched out on the bed, letting himself sink into it. He hadn’t wanted to listen to Elora when she’d told him that a bath would be good for him, but he was clearly wrong. His tired muscles were relaxed and surprisingly free of aches. What’s more he actually felt sleepy at a decent hour.

            Soft laughter filled his ears. “Look at you,” Elora murmured. “Already asleep and you’ve just crawled into bed.”

            He stretched his arms out, feeling his joints pop before he sunk back into the blankets. “Was not,” he said, peeking his eyes open to see her.

            She had been in the tub with him, gently rubbing tired limbs and running her fingers through his wet curls. She had stayed in the bathroom as he had wandered back into the room, doing something with her hair. But she was in the room now, walking toward the bed with a smile on her lips and a silken nightgown on. He had no idea when she had gotten that, had he fallen asleep?

            He watched her crawl onto the bed, kneeling beside him as she put a hand on his stomach. “Mm?” he asked when she simply looked at him.

            “If you’re going to sleep, shall we take a rain check until tomorrow morning then?”

            “Mm, no. I’m fine.”

            “Stay there,” she breathed, keeping her hand on him when he made to get up. “I want you right there.”

            Cullen relaxed back into the bed and waited to see what she would do. He didn’t have to wait long as she moved on the bed to straddle him, but facing away. “What are you up to?”

            He lifted his leg as she tugged gently on it, planting his foot on the mattress before a low moan left him as her fingers wrapped around him. His fingers twitched against the blankets as she stroked him, bringing him to full arousal quickly. “Ells?”

            “Shh, it’s alright,” she soothed, moving against him.

            “I don’t think it’s going to-Oh,” Cullen moaned, jerking on the blankets as she took him.

            “Holy Maker,” Elora whispered, holding onto his bent leg.

            He wanted to echo the sentiment but he couldn’t think of anything to say, couldn’t get the words to form as she used him for a brace and started to move. He inhaled sharply, his chin coming down so he could watch her move. Maker help him, the hem of her night gown had lifted enough to give him glimpses of his cock disappearing inside her as she dropped down on him. More than that, he could see the full swell of her ass and he reached out to push it a little further to see more.

            A deep groan tore from him when Elora looked over her shoulder at him, her plump lower lip caught fast between her teeth as she rocked on him. She didn’t stop moving, keeping her gaze on him. Her lashes fluttered when his hands came down, his fingers digging slightly into her ass but she lifted them to look at him again.

            Maker’s breath, she was going to make him come and she had only just started.


	25. CEO (Canon au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below!

            Sauntering into Cullen’s office, she gave him a smile as he glanced at her, waving him back to his conversation with the guard. She was patient, she could wait. She crossed the room to his bookshelf and looked over the titles. It had grown since he and Dorian had started talking more and she was startled to see some of the ones on the theories of magic that she was sure Dorian had only gotten in last week, refusing to lend to her.

            Her glance slid to the door as the guard left before she spun on her heel to face the Commander. He was still behind his desk, watching her quietly. “Sorry I’m late,” she murmured. “One of the younger ones set her hair on fire.”

            He lifted a brow. “Never fun.”

            “No, she was quite put out,” Elora agreed, slowly crossing to him. “Especially when I told her no one would be using any spells to help it grow back since she was warned she needed to practise more, to keep that from happening.”

            He nodded and didn’t resist her when she gave him a small push, sitting in his chair. “We don’t have a lot of time, Ells,” he warned.

            “I know. We’ll just have to wait until after dinner for that,” she murmured, bracing her hands on the arms of his chair and kissing him slowly.

            “We might as well wait until we turn in for the night if that’s the case,” he muttered.

            “Patience, Commander,” Elora breathed, sinking to her knees in front of him. “There’s no point in rushing it.”

            His groan made her grin as she worked his trousers loose, making him scoot his chair further forward as she moved back. She had learned the hard way that she needed to use the desk to hide herself, just in case. Soldiers and messengers had a bad habit of not knocking. “Ells Bells,” Cullen whispered as her fingers wrapped around the base of him, holding him steady.

            Elora shushed him gently as she leaned over, closing her lips around the swollen head of him. Her tongue swirled around him, licking away the bit of precum that had already formed there. She wasn’t surprised when his hand cupped the back of her head, gripping her braids tightly. His fingers twitched against her as she slid down him, her tongue flattening against the underside of him as he went deeper into her mouth. She hesitated for a moment as he brushed against the back of her throat, exhaling slowly through her nose.

            Cullen doubled over, curling over her and his desk as she took him a little further. “Sweet Maker, Elora, don’t stop,” he gasped, both of his hands gripping her hair now.

            She made the tiniest of noises before quickly pulling back as he responded exactly like she knew he would. Even with her moving, he still hit the back of her throat and she coughed slightly before pulling off of him with a soft pop. “Cull,” she murmured, running her hand along his slick cock.

            “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled, his hips still arching off of his seat. “Can’t help it when you do that.”

            She knew that, knew how much he liked it, it was why she did it for him. But she always wound up making some kind of noise and he always wound up thrusting into her mouth. Brushing her lips against his tip, she took a breath before closing her mouth around him again. She didn’t take him deep this time, bobbing along him, sucking and licking as she went.

            Her eyes flicked up to him, watching as he threw his head back and thumping it against the chair. He was holding her hair tightly, hips bucking off of the chair again. Absent mumbles fell from his lips, her name, pleas for more, broken parts of the Chant that had her grinning. He was close. He only resorted to the Chant when he was close.

            Taking him deep, Elora hummed the Chant with him and wasn’t surprised when he shouted her name. She watched his face as he came, swallowing what he was spilling on her tongue, but she was more interested in the rapture, the bliss that crossed his expression as he climaxed. His brows were drawn tight, his mouth slack as he gasped for air, his colour under the stubble on his cheeks. Maker, she loved seeing him like this.

            Pulling away slowly once he had finished, she ran her tongue over the head of him to clear it once more and sat back as well as she could under the desk. “Will that suffice until after dinner?” she murmured.

            It was a long moment before his chin tipped down so he could look at her, golden eyes warm and hazy. “I love you,” he mumbled.

            She smiled, slipping out from under his desk. There wasn’t a lot of room between it and his chair so she was practically in his lap as she put her hands back on the arms of his chair. “I love you too,” she purred, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “My turn after dinner?”

            A wicked spark lit up his gaze and had her rubbing her thighs together. “Have I ever skipped my dessert?” he breathed.


	26. Against a wall (Canon au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Trespasser spoilers and nsfw below!

            Tugging Cullen closer, Elora couldn’t help the soft noise that left her as he followed her into their room. She stood on her toes to kiss him, his arms winding around her to pull her closer. She moaned as she felt the buttons on his coat pressing against her through her dress, her wedding dress. “Husband,” she breathed.

            He rubbed his nose against hers, slowly walking her back away from the door. “Wife,” he said softly.

            A tiny giggle left her. They were married. They were married! She gasped softly when he pressed her back into a wall. “Really?” she murmured. “The bed is only a few feet away and you want to here?”

            “We’ll get there,” he breathed. “I want my wife now.”

            She sighed at that, shifting anxiously on her feet. It hadn’t helped matters that they’d had to go almost directly to the council meetings, hadn’t gotten to enjoy being married at all after it had happened. This was the first chance they had gotten to slip away and they were expected back shortly. But she had used the excuse that she needed to change and he had followed her.

            “But,” he continued, “since we’re expected back soon….”

            Elora blinked at him, not understanding before her eyes widened as he dropped to his knees in front of her. “Cullen, I’m going to still need to walk around,” she whispered.

            He chuckled and started lifting her skirt. “Well, I could tell everyone you needed a nap,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her thigh.

            She took the material from him when it was bunched around her hips, clenching around the fabric as he kissed further up. Her feet shifted apart for him when he shifted between her legs. A small gasp left her as he kissed her through her smalls, rubbing her through the material. Biting her cheek as he tugged it to the side, she pushed against the wall to stay upright as his breath washed over her.

            One hand smacked against the wall as his tongue slipped past her wet lips, flicking over her clit. She tipped her head back as he used his thumbs to part her before his mouth closed around her and sucked slowly. “Uh, Cullen,” she moaned, shifting against him.

            The low rumble that left him had her toes curling and she whimpered as he didn’t stop. She rolled her hips against him, feeling the stubble on his cheeks rasping against the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. Arching her back, she pushed down against him as one of his hands moved just enough for him to slip a finger inside her. She clenched around him as he barely filled her, rubbing gently just inside of her.

            Rising up on her toes, she tried to get away from his teasing and wasn’t at all surprised when he followed her. A broken noise left her as he pushed deeper and sucked a little harder on her, tongue and finger making circles on her. She rocked against him as he started thrusting into her and she cried out softly as he slipped a second finger inside, scissoring them before curling them forward. “Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, reaching for him.

            He made a disgruntled noise as her skirt fell and she almost sobbed at the feeling. Her thighs squeezed against him, her fingers tightening on his hair. Her cry wasn’t soft this time as he pulled his hand forward and her knees wobbled before they gave out on her. He pulled back quickly as she slid down the wall, shaking his head to free it from her dress and his fingers still inside her as she landed in his lap.

            She stared at him as he pumped his fingers inside her, wringing out every bit of her orgasm as she trembled against him. His mouth and chin were slick with her arousal and she watched him lick his lips slowly. “Oh, stop,” she moaned, gripping his coat as the pleasure got to be too much.

            Cullen smiled faintly, his fingers slowly stilling before slipping out of her. She lifted up off of his lap when his thumb grazed her clit. “I love you,” he said softly.

            Elora slumped back against the wall, breathing hard. “Love you too,” she mumbled.

            “So am I telling people you need a nap?”

            She nodded weakly, feeling like there was no way she could move let alone socialise with snooty Orlesians. “Any way I could convince you to join me?”

            Cullen chuckled, bumping his forehead against hers. “I don’t think either of us would be napping then,” he murmured.      


	27. Tub (Avvar au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't a position but who am I to say no to tub sex? NSFW below

 

            Flicking water from her fingers, Elora sank lower in the tub. It had been raining the past few days and she had had a bath each day to help warm her up. Each one was getting longer than the last but she didn’t have a problem with that.

            She peeked over the rim of the tub when the door opened and saw Cullen pause in the entrance. “Again?” he chuckled, coming into the house.

            “It’s cold,” she pouted.

            “You think it’s always cold.”

            That was true but she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to soak in the bath. Especially since most of the Avvar usually used a more communal bath and she wasn’t quite ready to use that on a regular basis. She watched as Cullen tossed more logs onto the fire before he looked at her. “Care to join me?” she murmured.

            “Is the water even still warm?” he asked, crossing the room anyways.

            She shifted so there would be space for him, watching as he stripped as he walked to her. Colour touched her cheeks as his pants hit the floor and she saw that he was already getting aroused. She tried not to stare as he climbed into the tub at her feet, settling between her legs. “You do remember I’m a mage,” she said when his brows rose as he clearly realised that the water was hot, as hot as when she had first climbed into it.

            He smiled, his fingers trailing along her legs under the water. She squirmed as his touch moved higher, slipping down to stroke the backs of her knees. “I’m unlikely to forget that, Elora.”

            Shifting against the tub, she wasn’t at all surprised when he moved so he was leaning over her, one hand braced against the back of the tub while the other stroked her cheek. “Hello,” she breathed.

            His smile widened and he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “Hello, Lowlander.”

            She rocked up against him as she felt his cock rub between her legs. Her head pressed against the back of the tub as he thrust against her, dragging against her clit with each motion. “Cullen,” she sighed.

            His hand trailed down her neck, stroking along her shoulder and lower over her breast. She gasped as he tweaked her nipple briefly, making him chuckle. But he didn’t stop, his fingers moved over her stomach and down to where he was rubbing against her. His gaze didn’t move from her face as he pulled his hips back just enough so his hand could cup her sex, teasing her entrance with the tip of his finger.

            Her hand shot down to grip his wrist, tugging him away and shaking her head.

            His head tipped to the side, his smile edging toward a smirk. “Elora, what exactly do you do in your baths?” he teased, bringing their hands to his cock.

            She wasn’t going to be embarrassed about the fact that she touched herself, not when he knew what he did to her. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with who I’m thinking about?” she breathed, her mouth rounding at the end as he pressed into her slowly.

            “Mm,” he moaned, his hand moving to the bottom of the tub near her hip while hers wrapped around his back. “I think I’m more curious about what you do while you’re alone.”

            Her lashes fluttered closed as he eased into her, clenching around him with every small push. She felt him shift above her, felt his hot breath against her cheek before he was moving to kiss her ear. “Cullen,” she mumbled, her thighs pressing against his as he filled her fully.

            He groaned softly, thrusting slightly against her and moving her in the tub. “Do you slide your little fingers down your body and wish they were mine as you move them inside you?” he whispered.

            “Cullen!” she gasped, shocked at the question.

            “Mm, no?” he sighed, slowly moving so his thrusts were longer inside of her. “Did I get it wrong?”

            She whimpered as his hand moved to her hip, lifting her a little further off the bottom of the tub. “I-I….”

            “That’s what I think about when I’m alone,” he continued, nuzzling her neck.

            She squeezed her eyes shut at the images that brought to her mind; his hand around his cock, his back arching off the bed as he worked himself to thoughts of her. “O-Oh, gods,” she whispered.

            “Or your lush body wet and willing and-“ He broke off with a long groan, clearly caught up in whatever he was thinking about.

            Elora clung to him, her nails digging into his muscles as he moved harder on her. But she wanted to know what he was thinking about, wanted to know what he thought about to bring him to orgasm. “M-Mouth,” she panted. “Kissing, sucking.”

            He shuddered above her, water sloshing over the rim of the tub with his movements. “Where?” he growled.

            “Breasts,” she moaned, bucking under him. “M-My…clit.”

            She’d said the last word quietly but he still groaned and pulled back to look at her. She was definitely blushing at the heat in his eyes and she briefly wondered if he was going to stop to do that instead but his hips kept driving him into her.

            Her cry got caught in her throat but she heard the fire snap and flare in the centre of the house and Cullen groaned deeply before his mouth crashed into hers. He kissed her desperately as she shook, whimpers spilling from her as his fingers tightened on her as he kept thrusting. She felt him buck into her, his grip pulling her into him as he ground against her before he was sighing.

            His kiss gentled as he lowered her back onto the bottom of the tub, his mouth moving to press quick ones to her cheeks and closed eyes. “I think I’ve ruined your bath,” he mumbled.

            “I think you made it so much better,” she corrected lazily, making him laugh.


	28. Against a wall (Modern au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another against the wall! It was rather popular! NSFW below

            Lazily looping her arms around Cullen’s neck, Elora sighed into his mouth as he kept kissing her. The caress was slow and languid, a result of them both knowing they were unlikely to be interrupted. His hands were wandering along her back, up to cup her head and toy with her hair, down to cup her ass and knead slowly at her through her clothes. He had one leg wedged between hers, low noises leaving him as she rubbed against him.

            They’d snuck away from the dinner party they’d been invited to. It had turned into a dance and neither of them had wanted to stay for it. So they’d bailed the first opportunity they had and found a quiet place to be alone, where people wouldn’t look for them.

            She moaned as he moved to press wet kisses along her jaw, sucking on the spot where it met her neck. Raking her fingers through his hair, she pressed down against his leg a little harder, moving up so she could rub against his erection. His groan made her grin.

            “Why are we back in Orlais?” he muttered, thrusting against her.

            “Josie said so,” she mumbled.

            His teeth tugged on her ear, gently pulling on the earrings through it. “You could have said no.”

            “But then we wouldn’t be here,” Elora protested. “Having an amazing time. We are having an amazing time aren’t we?”

            Cullen chuckled softly. “Of course we are. I just-”

            They both froze when they heard the door open and drunken giggles filled the silence.

            Elora’s gaze snapped up to Cullen’s face, suddenly scared of getting caught, but he was ahead of her.

            His hands quickly cupped her ass and he hefted her up, moving them away from the slice of light that was falling into the room. She didn’t make any noise as he moved them wherever he was going but she wasn’t sure what to think when she heard a soft click as a door closed behind him.

            “Really?” she whispered.

            “Shh,” he muttered.

            She buried her face in his neck as she heard slurred voices coming into the room. So much for being alone and unfound. Her breath caught when he pressed her against the wall and ground himself between her legs. “Cullen.”

            “Just be quiet,” he murmured. “I’m not done with you and I’m not letting a pair of Orlesian fops stop me.”

            She bit her lip, reaching between them to fumble with the fly of his pants. “If that’s the case,” she whispered, “go big or go home?”

            Cullen’s teeth scraped against her neck as she pulled him out and pumped her hand along him. “Ells,” he groaned.

            “Hold on.” She waited until she felt his weight shift and knew he wasn’t going to drop her before she slid her second hand down to tug aside her panties. A whimper left her as he bit her while he pushed into her.

            “Didja hear dat?”

            Elora clamped her lips together even as Cullen kept moving, kept sliding inside her.

            “You’re ‘maging things. No one’s ‘ere.”

            She inhaled slowly through her nose, trying not to whimper again as he didn’t stop until he couldn’t get any further.

            “True. Who’s gonna use tha Chantry now mm?”

            Elora fought a smile as she felt Cullen grin against her. Maker, they were surely going to the Void for this. Having sex in a Chantry confessional? That had to be against the Maker’s command but she wasn’t going to tell him to stop.


	29. Reverse Cowgirl (Modern au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughtiness to follow! Still nsfw!

            Hissing softly, Cullen clenched his teeth and gripped the arms of his chair a little harder. He was not going to give in, he wasn’t going to move his hands to full hips and move her to where he wanted, to get her to do what he wanted. She was enjoying herself and he didn’t want to take that away from her.

            But when she peeked over her shoulder at him it was hard not to just throw his control to the wind.

            He watched as she licked her lips, slowly grinding down against him. Her pale cheeks were flushed, her gaze hazy as she aroused herself with what she was doing. “Ells,” he whispered.

            “I think I agree,” she breathed back.

            A quiet whimper left him as she pushed off of his knees, standing up straight. But she didn’t go far and his eyes greedily roamed over her. He hadn’t expected her to push him into the chair when he’d gotten into their room, the silken robe she was wearing dropping to reveal nothing but black stockings with a matching garter belt and panties. He’d damn near swallowed his tongue as she’d treated him to a lap dance after that.

            Cullen swallowed as she hooked her fingers into her underwear, slowly easing it over her hips and down her legs. “Fuck,” he whispered when she bent over in front of him.

            Elora looked at him again and smiled. “You’re gonna want to take your pants off.”

            He fumbled with his belt for a moment before it and his pants were open and he shoved them down his legs. Her smile widened at his quick actions as she straightened. “Ells, please,” he murmured.

            She straddled him again and he groaned as she didn’t turn to face him. He didn’t bother trying this time, his hands going to her hips to help steady her.

            He slouched down a little further as she gripped him, holding him as she slowly sank down on him. “Maker,” he whispered, fighting not to buck up into her.

            Her head fell back, a pleased sigh leaving her. He felt her brace her hands on his legs but he still wasn’t ready for it as she started moving in his lap. He knew her feet were braced on the floor, they had to be because no way could she be moving like that without it. After a few more swivels of her hips, he realised he really didn’t care so long as she didn’t stop.

            She laughed when he told her so but it died on her lips as he reached around to fondle her clit, her hips bucking on him. “Cullen!”

            He made a low noise, it was all he could manage at the moment. It could have been a hum of approval or encouragement for more, he didn’t know. He just really didn’t want her to stop. Snapping her garters when she slowed, he grinned as she yelped, jerking in his lap.

            Her curls flew as she looked back at him, her brows drawn. “Be nice!”

            He gently rubbed the slightly red skin with his thumb in apology and waited until she was moving before he did it again.

            “Cullen!”


	30. Against a door (Avvar au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my followers are eerie and peeking inside my head because I was going to do a full on one shot like this and I might still but NSFW below for now!

 

            Throwing back the blankets, Cullen took off after Elora as she darted into the rest of the house, delighted giggles following her. “Where do you think you’re going?” he demanded, shoving the fur aside to see where she’d gotten to.

            She grinned at him from the other side of the fire pit. “Out,” she sang, her smile growing.

            He shook his head at her. “In nothing but that?” he asked, gesturing at the shirt she still wore to bed.

            One shoulder shrugged and the fabric sagged down her arm before she pulled it back up. “I’ve been outside in decidedly less,” she said primly. “I’m positive the clan has seen much more of me than I’m showing now.”

            “The Fire Dance is different, Elora,” Cullen said lowly, stopping when she took a step back from the fire. “You know that.”

            She twisted some of her curls around her fingers, still smiling at him. “Well, if you don’t want me to go,” she purred, “you’re going to have to catch me!”

            He took off after her as she darted for the door. Her hand had barely touched the latch before his hands were slamming onto the wood to keep it closed. And to keep her between him and the door. “I believe,” he said slowly, dropping his head so his mouth was near her ear, “I’ve caught you.”

            “So it would seem,” Elora whispered.

            Cullen smiled against her, dropping a quick kiss on her ear. “Lift the shirt, Elora.”

            A breathy noise left her but she did what he wanted, rucking up the material with one hand while she braced the other on the door. He was pleased when she bent over slightly, rubbing against him as she did.

            It was his turn to echo the noise as he felt how wet she still was, not that he was surprised since he had woken up to her quietly teasing herself. He had helped, slipping his fingers under hers to touch her as well. She’d made the most pleased noises, burying her face in his shoulder before she’d squirmed out of the bed and they’d wound up here.

            She rose up on her toes as he slid into her, another one of those pleased sounds dropping from her lips. “Cullen,” she sighed, pushing against the door to take him deeper.

            His eyes squeezed shut as he let her move, rocking against him to move him inside her. He listened to her as she moved, the little gasps, the pleased hums, the sighs of his name. Her breathing picked up before long, most of the sounds leaving her only moans now.

            Burying his face in her hair, Cullen groaned himself as he felt her squeezing him, trembling against him. He started moving when she shuddered, losing her rhythm and bracing herself against the wall as he took her. Muffling his moans in her neck, Cullen knew when she came, felt her tighten around him again and her knees wobbled.

            His arms snapped around her, keeping her upright even as he worked himself inside her. A groan left him as his own legs shook with his release and he struggled to keep them both upright. He gave up after a moment and sank to the floor but he kept Elora close. Holding her against him, he kissed her neck as he panted for air.

            Her head lolled back to rest on his shoulder and sighed deeply, happily. “Mm, I think I’ll stay inside,” she mumbled.

            Cullen chuckled, kissing her again. “Good plan.”


	31. Oral (Avvar au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW obviously and figured I'd better finish up my last few prompts!

 

            Burying his face in Elora’s neck, Cullen sighed as he felt her shift on the bed beside him. She was still asleep and would probably stay that way until well after the sun had risen. If there was one thing he had learned about his Lowlander, it was that she did not like mornings. It didn’t matter if he let her sleep for as long as he could or had a warm drink for her to wrap her hands around, she didn’t want to get out of bed.

            Usually didn’t want him getting out of bed either.

            His lips curled upwards. Oh, no, she definitely didn’t want him getting out of bed either.

            He shifted back just enough as she rolled onto her back, mumbling to herself. Propping himself on one elbow, he lazily ran his fingers along her body, up from her navel, between her breasts, to the gentle hollow at the base of her neck and then back down. He paused at the shallow indent in her stomach, swirling his fingers around it slowly.

            Soft. Gods help him, she was soft and warm and plump and he loved every inch of her. A small groan left him and he let his head fall forward slightly. She’d want to sleep, she always wanted to sleep but perhaps he could convince her that some things in the morning weren’t that bad.

            Slipping under the covers, he barely heard Elora mumble again as he gently parted her thighs as he settled between them. He took a moment to rub his cheek against her, savouring the softness of her and inhaling slowly. When her legs closed slightly on him, he moved forward and moaned as he found her wet already. What had she been dreaming about? Him? Doing this?

            She squirmed on the bed as he slowly lapped at her, gently teasing her. Her legs shifted on either side of him as he moved closer, his hands sliding up her thighs and parting slick folds with his thumbs. He did hear her moan as his tongue found her clit, circling the swelling bud. Her hips moved when he closed his lips over her, sucking slowly. He followed her when she shifted up in the bed, not letting her dislodge him.

            A deep inhale and a mumbled, “Cullen?”

            He made a low noise that had her crying out softly. The blankets moved around him, pushing away from him before fingers were winding into his hair. He was pleased when she didn’t try to push him away, rocking against his face instead. The room was still dark so he couldn’t see her face when his eyes flicked up her body.

            Not that it mattered, he had done this enough with full light to know what she looked like when he had his mouth on her. Her back would arch if he sucked on her in short little bursts, her breasts thrust upward and usually tipped with tight nipples he had already sucked on. Her mouth would be open to gasp for air as he circled her clit with his tongue, slow passes that would just graze her. Her entire body would quiver if he slipped a finger inside of her, a low moan if it was two.

            “Cullen,” Elora sighed, kneading slowly at him.

            Slowly pumping his fingers into her, Cullen listened to the little gasps and sighs that fell from her lips. He was slightly startled at how easy it was to bring her to climax, her thighs squeezing against his head well before he expected. Pulling back from her when the trembles subsided, he crawled up her body, resting against her as his arms slid under her pillow. “Pleasant dreams?” he murmured.

            A weak laugh left her and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. “Mmhmm,” she mumbled. “And a pleasant morning.”

            He pressed kisses along her cheek. “I told you mornings weren’t so bad.”

            “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I might need more convincing.”

            Cullen smiled against her. “I think I can do that.”


	32. Sixty-nine (Canon au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha one of the few positions writing about makes me blush like no one's business! Nsfw below!

 

            Squeezing her eyes shut, Elora ran her hand down her neck, pushing a little harder as she panted for air. She felt Cullen’s hands flex around her thighs, digging in slightly and silently telling her that she wasn’t to move. Not that she ever wanted to but this hadn’t been what she’d been expecting for their dessert for the evening.

            Her head fell back on a moan as Cullen sucked a little harder on her, making her tremble above him. “Fucking Maker,” she whispered.

            He hummed against her and she didn’t even try to stop the cry that left her. Her hands slid down her body to brace her on his chest, her nails scratching against bare skin. He’d barely waited for them to get into his loft before he’d started pulling clothes off, tossing her pants to the floor before he’d moved them both to the bed. He’d let her struggle with the rest of her clothes while he’d had her straddle his head and her shirt was still hanging loosely on her as she had given up.

            Glancing down at him, she saw the loose laces of his breeches, saw the tip of him through them. Cullen groaned against her when her nails dug in a bit more as she had an idea. Licking her lips, she wondered briefly if this would count as moving before deciding that she didn’t care.

            “Elora,” Cullen growled as she fell forward, her hands landing on either side of his hips.

            “Oh, hush, Cullen,” she breathed, shifting her weight so she could use one hand to loosen those ties further.

            His hips lifted when she pushed the leather breeches down and he hissed softly as her fingers wrapped around him. “Sweet Maker,” he muttered.

            She felt his arms slide around her waist and whimpered as he tugged her down to put his mouth back on her.

            A pleased noise left her before she gave herself a shake. She was trying to do something after all. Sliding her hand down to the base of him, she quickly took him into her mouth, sliding as far as she could with how he was holding her. Her hand stroked along the rest, following her lips up as she moved and slicking her fingers. The next slide was easier and his arms tightened around her.

            It was hard to focus with his mouth and tongue moving on her but somehow she kept him in her mouth, humming and sighing around him at the pleasure he was giving her. He wasn’t any better, groans and mutters coming from between her legs with every brush of her tongue and squeeze of her fingers.

            She didn’t expect to last long, not after wanting this nearly all day, but she was surprised that he didn’t fare any better than her. Swirling her tongue around the head of him, she licked away the last traces of his release before slumping on top of him, her cheek resting against his hip.

            “Well,” he murmured, sounding breathless.

            “Well,” she agreed, kissing him gently and very pleased when he didn’t say anything more on the matter.


	33. On the throne (Alistair/Cousland Canon au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little milder than others but still going to to put the nsfw warning on here!

            “You do look rather kingly,” Asha murmured, tapping her lips.

            Alistair snorted. “You don’t say?” he mocked. “Why would I ever look kingly, sitting on a throne?”

            She tried very hard not to smile but failed. “I mean it,” she said, taking a step closer. “I know you’ve been king for a while now but I do think commissioning a new throne was a good thing to do.”

            “Of course you do. It was your idea.”

            She laughed and took a couple steps toward him. “I didn’t pick the design, that was all you and you did magnificently. Just like I knew you would.”

            He gave her a grin and she climbed the steps of the dais. “Then I’ve fooled you all.”

            Asha shook her head slowly, leaning forward to rest her hands on the arms of the new throne. “You don’t fool me,” she breathed.

            His grin grew and his hands settled on her hips. She wasn’t surprised when he tugged her onto his lap, her legs straddling his. “I fooled you into marrying me,” he told her, helping her pull her skirts out from under her.

            “I’m pretty sure,” she murmured, gasping softly as his hands slid under her skirts and stroked her thighs, “that I betrothed us.”

            “Mm,” he murmured, his hands moving inward and teasing the edges of her smalls. “I still tricked you into falling in love with me.”

            Her lashes fluttered as his thumbs rubbed against her and she pushed into the touch. “You didn’t trick me,” she moaned, her hands moved to his shoulders before sliding into his hair. “I knew full well what was happening.”

            Alistair shook his head slowly, the tips of his fingers slipping under the silk to stroke her. “You really didn’t,” he said softly.

            Her chin came down so she could look at him. He was smiling smugly in the torchlight, watching as the flush no doubt spread across her cheeks. She knew he was right, she hadn’t ever imagined that she would fall in love with him when she had first met him. She hadn’t ever imagined she’d fall in love with him in the following weeks but she had. “Alistair,” she gasped.

            He smiled slowly at her and didn’t stop stroking her. She knew he was watching as her head fell back but she didn’t care, his touch was firm and she never wanted it to stop. “Mm, we should probably stop,” he said after a moment.

            “What’s the matter, your Majesty?” she whispered. “Afraid to break in the throne?”

            Alistair leaned back from her, his fingers still absently moving between her thighs. “Is that a Royal Command?” he said softly.

            “Would you like it to be?” she whispered.

            His chuckle made her toes curl and shivers chase themselves all across her skin. “I think so, my queen. I’ll see to it immediately.”


	34. Splitting the bamboo (Avvar au) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the prompts and yet another one that I had to look up! Nsfw below!

            Watching her lover move, Elora bit her lip. She loved watching him and absolutely adored the fact that the Avvar were so comfortable in their own skin. Because that meant she got to watch him move around without a stitch on. She still had a problem with it but he didn’t seem to mind, seemed to enjoy watching her wander with only one of his large shirts on. Especially when she bent over to do something.

            She smiled and let go of her lip at that thought. “You know,” she called lightly, “I thought that the Avvar were supposed to be…uncivilized.”

            Cullen glanced back at her. “How do you mean uncivilized?” he asked and she was glad she could hear the teasing note in his voice.

            “Savages, barbarians,” she listed off. “Endless names that don’t seem to suit you at all.”

            He walked back to the bed, his gaze wandering over her. “Is that what you’d like?” he murmured. “A savage?”

            She shook her head, biting her lip again as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her flat onto her back. “I like having you,” she breathed.

            His smile was slow and wicked as he climbed onto the bed, gently rolling her onto her side. “I’d noticed.”

            She watched him curiously as he lifted one of her legs, letting it rest against his chest while he straddled the other. She didn’t need to look to know he was aroused. “What are you doing?”

            “Mm, showing my civilized Lowlander how uncivilized I can be,” he said softly.

            A startled gasp left her as he pushed into her slowly. The angle was different, making her feel fuller and she moaned deeply. Fisting the blankets, she tugged on them as he rocked slowly against her.

            She felt him kiss her leg, his lips lingering on her skin. “The things I want to do with you,” he murmured, thrusting deeper into her, “are definitely uncivilized to a Lowlander.”

            The husky note in his voice had her twisting on the bed, her leg pushing against his chest. “Oh,” she mewled.

            A ragged groan left him and she realised she was squeezing him, that his hips had paused for a moment. Her gaze met his, molten and lustful and completely consuming. “Tell me,” he said lowly.

            “Take me,” she breathed without hesitation.

            His head bowed forward even as his hips snapped forward and she cried out in pleasure. He didn’t stop, his hands tight around her thigh and calf to hold her to him even as he moved her on the bed. The short grunts leaving him blended with the higher keens slipping out of her, but both were barely heard over the wet sounds of him fucking her.

            Elora squeezed her eyes shut, barely able to think as he took her. She nearly screamed when the hand on her thigh slipped down to rub his thumb in circles over her clit. She heard him chuckle but it died as she clenched around him as he made her come, turning into a groan as he joined her.

            She felt limp as he gently shifted her back onto the bed and purred contently when he collapsed on top of her.

            “Too much?” he mumbled.

            Kissing the side of his head, she breathed, “I can handle you.”

            His chuckle was breathless this time. “I’ve noticed.”


	35. Jealousy (Modern au)

 

            Breathing shallowly, Cullen tried to pay attention to what Josephine was saying but he wasn’t, couldn’t. The invitation had been sudden, a gala in Denerim that Arl Whoever had decided to throw and wanted the Inquisitor there. They should have said no, they had so many other things they needed to do but after the events at Haven Josephine had decided that it was appropriate to attend this event.

            “Cullen?”

            “I’m sorry,” he said, looking at her again. Had she caught him glaring across the room? Probably, he wasn’t feeling particularly subtle right now.

            She studied him for a moment before her gaze moved over the room. “You haven’t been in a good mood since we got here,” she said quietly. “I know you’re not one for nobles but these are your countrymen.”

            Cullen couldn’t contain his snort. “I grew up in a farm in the furthest corner of Ferelden, Lady Montilyet,” he said quietly. “These people are about as much my countrymen as Orlesians are.”

            A quiet laugh left her which she quickly smothered.

            He let her enjoy the laugh but he looked back over the party. It wasn’t a huge affair, not yet at least. What had Josephine said? That this was sort of a meet and greet before the actual event? But he had still been forced into a suit and brought along. Although, no that wasn’t right. He hadn’t been forced, he’d been coaxed with gentle kisses and promises of repayment for coming to this if he’d just put the suit and bowtie on. No matter how ridiculous he had felt about the entire outfit and would have rather wear fatigues to remind the people here of what was going on.

            Of course that had been before he’d arrived, after her, and come to the room to see someone standing far too close and being far too possessive of her.

            His mouth flattened as he saw that the Arl or Arl’s son, or _whoever_ it was, was still hanging off of Elora. It had been twenty minutes and the fool hadn’t moved on, keeping her with him and the group he was talking to. Cullen didn’t like it and that was the reason his mood had soured as soon as he’d stepped foot into the room. But he couldn’t do anything about it, not without answering a slew of questions he and Elora had both agreed they hadn’t wanted to answer yet.

            Their relationship was still so new and for the moment it was only theirs. He was sure many in the Inquisition, if not all, knew because sometimes they were less than subtle about it while they were at Skyhold, the touches and looks giving them away without doubt and that wasn’t even taking into account the kisses. But so far as they both knew, the knowledge of their relationship was limited to the Inquisition and they wanted to keep it that way for as long as they could. Neither of them were looking forward to the world finding out, wanting to keep it for themselves for now.

            But that didn’t make it easy watching the noble fop who thought it was alright to flirt brazenly with Elora.

            “She probably wouldn’t mind a rescue,” Josephine said mildly.

            She was watching the wine swirl in her glass when he looked at her. “What?”

            “The Inquisitor,” she murmured. “She’s as private a person as you are and would probably like a familiar face.”

            He would have loved to rescue her but she didn’t seem like she needed his help. He didn’t want to butt in where he wasn’t needed or wanted. It didn’t matter if he was jealous, a little, he wasn’t going to go lumbering over there to pull her away from another man. Elora was an adult, he trusted her, and she didn’t need saving.

            “Cullen,” Josephine said softly, “Elora isn’t going to mind if you join her. You aren’t only her significant other; you’re the Commander of the Inquisition. No one is going to question you joining a conversation or talking with the Inquisitor. Because right now that’s who she is. She’s not Elora to these people. She’s merely the Inquisitor and they don’t want to know Elora. You do and she knows that.”

            Cullen let out a slow breath. “I’m not going to have anything pleasant to say,” he muttered. “I’m not one for small talk.”

            “I hadn’t noticed.”

            The dry way she said it got a laugh out of him but it nearly died on his lips when Elora looked over almost immediately. He stared at her for a moment as she did the same to him but he saw the slight shift in her expression before she looked away and realised Josephine was right. Elora was polite to a fault, her manners catching everyone off guard and it was easy to take advantage of that. It would be hard for her to slip away from a situation she didn’t want. “Excuse me, Ambassador,” he said quietly, “I think our Inquisitor would like a distraction.”

            Josephine murmured something to him, but he was already moving.

            He kept his gaze on Elora and saw her flick a couple more looks at him, thought he saw her fighting a smile.

            “-as I was saying to the charming Inquisitor, it truly is a shame that they have to hole up in the mountains, in the middle of nowhere. I have a nice chalet further south that would be much better to use.”

            Cullen nearly rolled his eyes at that comment. “While the offer is appreciated,” he said as he came up to the group, “a chalet wouldn’t be able to hold the forces the Inquisition is gaining daily and would be much more likely to draw an attack. We lost too many innocent lives at Haven and I’m sure Inquisitor Trevelyan would not want a repeat of the event.”

            “Oh, of course not, Commander,” the noble back tracked. “But surely a man with your military career would be able to handle it.”

            “I could but why should the Inquisition handle the costs of ensuring your chalet is fortified to protect the refugees and soldiers that are joining our cause. Because they need to be protected. Unless you were willing to foot the bill since it is your chalet.”

            The man made a noise that was clearly offended. “If the Inquisition were using it-”

            “I believe what my Commander was trying to say,” Elora interrupted gently, “is that we appreciate the offer but Skyhold is of greater use to us. In our struggles to stop Corypheus, having a more military base, away from the general populace, is the better option for now.”

            Cullen didn’t think the noble was mollified but he couldn’t directly contradict the Inquisitor without losing face. “Inquisitor, would you like to take a turn around the room?” Cullen asked, offering her his arm.

            She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm without hesitation. “If you’ll excuse me, I should speak with some of the others before the gala actually begins.”

            There were gentle murmurs and a sullen look as they stepped away.

            Elora laughed softly and leaned into him ever so slightly. “My hero,” she murmured.

            “I hardly did anything,” he protested.

            “You got me away from them and that is more than enough. If I had to listen to one more story about how big someone’s yacht was and wonder if they were talking about a boat or their dick, I was going to scream.”

            Cullen choked on a laugh and tried to cough it off. “Elora.”

            She smiled sweetly at him. “Don’t worry,” she murmured. “I’m not swayed by the size of people’s yachts.”

            He shook his head at her and pressed his lips together to quell his smile as they stopped at the next group of nobles that wanted to speak with her. 


	36. Bodyguard (NSFW/Royal Au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't attached to any au, just for funsies :D

           Twisting a curl around her finger, Elora smiled at Cullen as she sat in his lap. Her dress was rucked up around her hips and she’d already teased the fly of his slacks open. She’d stopped when he made a choked noise at her bold behaviour, shifting so she was straddling his still clothed erection. “Something wrong?” she murmured.

           “This isn’t protocol,” he said, his voice broken. Probably because she was slowly rocking against him, only the thin fabric of their underclothes separating them.

           “Do you want me to stop?” she breathed.

           He stared at her desperately because they both knew that he didn’t. They both knew that he wanted the exact opposite but he wasn’t supposed to say that.

           Elora grabbed one of his hands, looking at his wrist to check the time before she was putting his hand on her breast. “We have twenty minutes before we get to the event,” she said softly. “Did you want me to stop?”

           Cullen inhaled slowly before shaking his head. “No.” He hated these events, was always too tightly strung before they even got there. It wouldn’t be any better once they were there but he knew this would help him relax at least a little bit.

           She smiled at him, lifting from his lap to tug on the last bits of their clothing. She shoved his pants further down his legs before she settled back on him. She hummed happily as he rubbed against her and slowly eased him inside her.

           His hand fell to her hip, both of them fisting in her dress. His teeth clenched as he filled her, strained breaths leaving him with every second that passed. Maker’s breath, he liked doing this too much, liked being with her like this.

           They both sighed when she couldn’t take him any further and he watched as she leaned back to rest her hands on his thighs. If they’d had time, he would have tugged her dress down as well, slid the sleeves down her arms so he could see whatever lace and satin creation was cupping her breasts. But they didn’t have time and this was going to be quicker than he would have liked.

           “Do we have to go?” he asked, rocking into her when she didn’t move right away.

           A throaty chuckle left her and she rolled her hips over him. “We have to at least make an appearance,” she murmured.

           He wished they didn’t, he would have much preferred to stay in the penthouse they shared and simply watch the gala. Then he wouldn’t have had to rush through making love to her; he could have spread her out on the couch or the bed or somewhere and taken his time making her climax as many times as he could.

           As it was, he kept her steady, rocking into her and meeting every push of her hips. The sense of urgency, the knowledge that they needed to finish before they got to the event, had him gasping long before he expected to.

           “Elora,” he moaned, jerking slightly on her dress. “Elora!”

           She hummed deep in her throat and he whimpered when she moved off of him.

           Staring hotly at her as she settled between his spread legs, his head smacked back into the seat as she took him into her mouth, sucking on him to finish him off. It didn’t take much, not when he could hear her fingers moving between her legs to help her find her own release. He barely kept himself from fisting his hands in her hair, knowing he’d get in trouble for messing up the style the curls were twisted into. But it was hard as he spilled onto her tongue, wanting something to hold onto, to ground him.

           Cullen sat sprawled in the seat as she pulled away from him, sucking in short gasps for air. He saw her wipe the corners of her mouth and lick her fingers clean. “You’re relentless,” he panted.

           Elora smiled up at him, moving to sit beside him while she shimmied her dress back into place. “You wouldn’t like me as much if I wasn’t.”

           Fumbling fingers reached down to deal with his own clothes and he heard the slight crackle of a radio before a voice was saying,  _“Trevelyan, what’s your ETA?”_

Cullen wasn’t surprised when she pulled the sleeve of his suit jacket back to see his watch again before she responded. “Five minutes,” she said quietly.

            _“We’ll meet you on the red carpet.”_

           “Copy that.” Elora flicked him a glance, smiling faintly. “You ready, your Highness?”

           He half-glared at her. “I told you not to call me that,” he muttered. “Especially when we’re alone.”

           She laughed softly, reaching up to smooth back his hair. “Funny, I like it when you call me Knight-Enchanter,” she murmured.

           His glare didn’t go anywhere, even as she kissed him sweetly. “That’s because you’re naughty,” he growled.

           She smiled against him. “And you love it,” she breathed, always having to get the last word.


	37. Falling asleep in lap (Avvar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be adding the last few ones of these that I've done so sorry for all the updates! I want to do it while Ao3 is still working!

           Watching Cullen chase Leo around, Elora smiled to herself as the little boy shrieked happily. She wasn’t completely sure if it was an actual game or if Cullen was trying to tire his nephew out so that he’d sleep better tonight. Although if he kept going the way he was, he was liable to tire himself out first.

           She leaned back against the tree she was sitting under, closing her eyes on a happy sigh. Summer was coming to an end and they had been trying to enjoy as much of it as they could. With everything that had happened, it was hard to find time to simply relax but Mia had shoved a basket of food into her arms this morning and pointed down the mountain when Elora had tried to protest. She wasn’t sure if Leo was supposed to come with them or not but she didn’t mind the addition.

           A sharp squeal had her looking and a startled laugh left her as she saw that Cullen had caught his nephew and was currently spinning them both in circles. But it was the fact that Cullen had a hold of Leo’s ankles that made her laugh. The boy was giggling and flapping his arms as they spun and she wasn’t surprised when Cullen stopped that he staggered slightly, shaking his head.

           “Smart move, Lionsbane,” she called teasingly.

           He looked at her and even from here she could see the wry twist of his mouth. But she couldn’t hear whatever he said to Leo that had him nodding excitedly and breaking out in a sprint toward Elora.

           Her eyes widened and she nearly through a barrier around him to keep him from hurting himself as he got closer to her. But he skidded to a stop before throwing his arms around her.

           “Ella mine, Unca!” he said excitedly.

           “Am I going to have to fight you for my own wife, Leo?”

           The words warmed her heart like nothing else and still stole her breath. He hadn’t been saying them for long but even the fact that he was saying them meant the world to her.

           Leo leaned back from her slightly, looking at Cullen as he sat beside on Elora on the blanket. “Well…share?”

           Cullen chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Aye, we can share her for now.”

           “Do I not get any say in this?” Elora asked mildly.

           Warm eyes looked at her. “You don’t want to be shared by a pair who love you more than anything?” he murmured.

           “Love Ella!”

           Elora cocked a brow at Cullen when he kissed her cheek. “You’re sucking up.”

           He laughed quietly before stretching out beside her.

           “And what do you think you’re doing?”

           He settled his head in her lap, giving her a smile. “Getting comfortable.”

           “You’re going to fall asleep and we’ll be stuck out here until you decide to wake up.”

           “I wouldn’t.”

           She heard Leo yawn as he plunked down beside her and cuddled into her, his head resting on her chest. “You both are!”

           “Just for a little while, my wife,” Cullen murmured. “Goat and hunter is hard work.”

           “You fool,” she whispered, smiling despite herself.

           “It won’t be for long,” he promised, yawning himself. “We have to get back to the hold.”

           Elora watched him fall asleep, listening to Leo already snoring softly beside her. “I think they can survive without us for a little while longer,” she whispered, wondering if she shouldn’t catch a small nap herself.


	38. Reacting to the other crying (Canon au)

           Staggering against the wall, Cullen grit his teeth as pain sang through him. He should have known better than to expect the day to stay as good as it had started. He had woken up oddly refreshed and without a headache, but around midday it had gone completely south.

           He’d finally given up on looking through reports when he’d dropped the third one in a row and had simply sat in his chair, after knocking the books covering it to the floor. When even that hadn’t helped, he’d stood to pace but he’d quickly had to strip his armour as sweat had slicked his skin. Then walking had become too much as his head had spun and a steady pounding had started at the back of his skull before it felt like his entire head was throbbing. He had tried to get to his ladder, to attempt to sleep this off before realising that he was unlikely to make it up with the way he currently was. So he had tried to pace through the room again but now he was stuck against the wall.

           Sweet Maker, it had been months since he had felt this bad! What had happened to set it off? Had he done something differently? He couldn’t think straight enough to remember.

           Leaning against the wall, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to simply breath through the pain. He’d made it through this before he could do it again. Of course he’d been prepared for it before. This had completely caught him off guard.

           A harsh noise left him when he heard the hinges of one of his doors screech as it swung open or maybe it was the headache making it worse. He didn’t know but he regretted not locking the doors to keep anyone from coming in. He couldn’t deal with people right now. He didn’t want to deal with people right now. Or the clatter of something being dropped on the ground. Maker, did they have to make so much noise?!

           His eyes snapped open when cool fingers touched his face and he saw Elora staring at him in concern.

           “Cullen? What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice low and soft.

           He breathed out harshly but couldn’t get his jaw to unlock enough to talk.

           Her gaze darted over him, her thumbs swiping against his cheeks. “You’re crying, Cull,” she whispered, her words wobbling slightly. “Is it a headache?”

           He wasn’t sure he’d call this merely a headache but he nodded shortly, squeezing his eyes closed again as it made the room spin.

           “May I help?”

           His heart hurt a little at the question but he appreciated it. With how he was feeling, he wasn’t sure how he would have reacted if she had simply used magic without letting him know first. “Yes,” he pushed out.

           Her fingers went from cool to icy as they swept over his face. His scalp tingled as she ran her fingers through his hair, touching as much of him as she could and leaving a chill in her wake. It spread down his neck, washing over his body and cooling the sweat on his skin.

           A long sigh left him as the ache gradually faded to a dull throb and he barely noticed as she coaxed him into sitting against the wall. She settled in front of him, still stroking and cooling him. He mumbled something when she pressed a vial against his lips, but he swallowed the liquid that filled his mouth. It was better than the tonic she had originally dosed him with, the taste of that one never going to leave his mouth even if it had knocked him out cold for hours.

           “It’ll help take the edge off enough for you to calm down a little,” Elora murmured but he could still hear her voice shaking. “Then we can see about getting you into bed for a while? Maybe mine if you can handle walking to the tower because I can’t help you up that ladder.”

           Cullen blinked his eyes open but she was wavy in front of him. He blinked a few more times as he realised there were still tears in his eyes and saw her brows draw together as some of them slipped down her cheeks.

           “Cull, how bad is it that it’s making you cry?” she whispered, scooting closer to him and rubbing his cheeks again.

           He leaned against the wall, wincing slightly as his head bumped into it. “Bad,” he mumbled.

           Elora sighed shakily. “Alright, when you feel up to it, we’ll move okay? The potion should help and I’ll just try not to cry myself, alright?”

           Well that made him feel worse for entirely different reasons. “Not your fault,” he rasped.

           “I know, I know, but…it hurts. Not being able to help you.”

           Moving slowly, he caught one of her hands and slowly rubbed his thumb against the back of it. He knew she wanted to take the pain away but having her around was help enough most days.


	39. Reading a book together (Avvar)

           Stomping the snow from his boots as he came into the house, Cullen’s gaze immediately moved over the open room until he found Elora. “It isn’t that cold,” he chuckled as he saw her in a pile of furs and blankets near the fire.

           “That’s your opinion on the matter.”

           He grinned as he stripped out of his coat to hang it. Her tart tone never failed to amuse him when it came to the weather and he knew they probably never would agree on it. “What are you doing?” he asked as he turned back to find her watching him.

           “Beyond trying to stay warm?”

           Cullen laughed richly, crossing the room to crouch beside her. “Elora, winter has barely started and already you’re like this?”

           She reached out and tapped his nose, laughing herself when he frowned at her. “It’s my first real winter in twenty years, Cullen. I think I’m allowed to be like this.”

           The entire clan found it amusing, watching their Lowlander already bundle up when there was barely any snow on the ground and only a slight bite to the air. But her cheeks turned rosy as soon as she stepped outside and it was still a sight to see her marvel over the changes in the seasons. But he was getting distracted. “I have something for you,” he said quietly.

           “You and your gifts,” she murmured, smiling. “You’ve already successfully courted me and you don’t have to give me anything anymore.”

           Cullen gave her a look. “I give you gifts because I like seeing you happy,” he corrected. “My father gave my mother a rose every year on the anniversary of their final Fire Dance.”

           Elora blinked at him. “A rose? Where did he find roses?”

           “I don’t know. He never told me.” Cullen paused, clearing his throat as a lump formed in it. “But that doesn’t matter. I don’t have a rose for you.”

           “Then what do you-Oh!” Elora said excitedly as he pulled a leather bound book from a pouch on his belt. “Where did you get that?”

           “Branson and Beth met the dwarven merchants before they came back.”

           “Did you ask them to look for something for me?” she asked curiously, running her fingers over the marks on the cover.

           Cullen looked away with a cough, rubbing his neck. “Ah, no.”

           Her smile was front and centre as she looked at him again. “Liar,” she murmured, leaning over to kiss him gently. “Thank you.”

           Her happiness made him smile but his heart was pounding at the question he wanted to ask. “Elora?”

           “Mm?”

           “Would you read it to me?”

           She blinked at him before her face softened. “Of course. Did you want to sit in bed? It would be more comfortable.”

           Settling beside her, he stole a fur to wrap around his shoulders before pulling her back against him. “Here is fine.”

           She cuddled into him, thumbing through the pages. “Oh, good, it’s in Common,” she said softly.

           “Would it be bad if it wasn’t?” Cullen asked, settling his palms on her stomach and thumbs rubbing absently against her.

           “No, but I’d be reading slower if I had to translate it.” Elora paused suddenly before a very quite laugh left her.

           “What is it?”

           “It would seem you have brought me a rose,” she murmured. “The Nevarran Rose to be specific.”

           “Is that alright?”

           “Well, I’ve never read it before so it should be fun for both us.”


	40. Slow Dance (Alistair/Cousland)

           Unravelling her braid, Asha tried not to sigh as she walked into the royal bedchambers. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed. When she had agreed to take on the project of working to restore the buildings in the alienage, she hadn’t realised what a task it was going to be. And how much the nobles in the city were going to protest the spending of their money to help the elves.

           She was starting to wonder if the stripping of their titles and banishing them would be the right course of action to get anything done in the city.

           But she frowned as she moved deeper into the rooms. She was sure that Alistair had finished his meetings before her and she had thought that he would be here. Had something come up that had kept him longer? “Alistair?” she called softly, pausing in the front sitting room.

           “In here.”

           The bedroom. She should have known. “How did your day go?” she asked as she opened the door. “I hope it was more productive than mine.”

           “That depends, did you at any point want to bang your head against the wall?”

           Asha smiled at his dry tone. “A few times. What are you-oh.” She stopped again as she saw him looking between the bed and her.

           “Now, I wouldn’t say that I’m an expert on ladies’ fashion,” he said, throwing another look. “But I happen to think that I’m an expert on you and I have to say I don’t think this dress would fit you at all.”

           She pursed her lips together, fighting another smile. She’d forgotten that it had shown up today. “That’s because it isn’t for me.”

           His eyes were narrow when he looked at her again. “Oh. Dare I ask who it’s for?”

           “Oh, I’m not sure, dear,” she said sweetly. “Can you think of anyone who promised to put on a pretty dress and dance?”

           “I was hoping you hadn’t remembered,” he muttered, eyeing the dress now.

           Asha couldn’t help it, the look on his face was torn between horror and resignation and she had to laugh. “Oh, Ali, you don’t have to,” she said between her giggles. “Your expression is worth every coin I paid for it.”

           His mouth twisted as he turned to face her. “Perhaps I could tempt my queen with a different dance?” he asked, crossing the room to bow extravagantly in front of her.

           “What kind of dance?” she murmured, trying to stop laughing. She gasped when his arm slid around her waist and pulled her toward him, his free hand catching hers. “Alistair!”

           He gave her a grin and lead her into the first few steps of the formal dance she had taught him for their wedding. But it quickly dissolved into nothing more than him holding her close while they swayed gently together. “I miss this,” he said after a moment.

           “Mm?” she asked, resting her head against his chest. Even though his shirt, she could hear the steady beating of his heart. It was as calming as it had been the first time she had listened to it.

           “Just the two of us.”

           “I don’t think it’s every really been just the two of us,” Asha said softly.

           “But we’d find quiet moments, even when we were saving the world. Now it seems like it’s always do something else, missing each other at meals, being unable to talk during royal things. I miss you.”

           The emphasis he put on the world had her leaning back to look at him. Her breath caught at the longing she saw on his face. Licking her lips, she murmured, “Fergus sent a letter. He wants to know when we’re visiting Highever.”

           Alistair’s head cocked to the side. “Did we ever manage to have a honeymoon?”

           Asha smiled at him as she shook her head.

           “Well, we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?”


	41. Falling asleep in lap (Modern)

       “Ells, you know you don’t have to pretend you’re not tired.”

           Elora glanced at Cullen before quickly averting her gaze and trying damn hard not to blush. She still wasn’t used to the nickname. It was sweet and touching and hers and his and no one had ever shortened her name like that. She absolutely adored it but since it was so new she wasn’t always in control of her reactions to it. “I’m fine,” she assured him.

           Cullen sighed and she heard the seat shift as he no doubt looked at her. “Elora, don’t be stubborn about this.”

           “I’m not!”

           The sigh that left him this time was more akin to a growl. “Cassandra said you nearly passed out.”

           Fuck. “We’re almost back at the camp,” she said defensively. “I can sleep when we get there.”

           “Or you could start now.”

           She didn’t want to. “I don’t like sleeping in cars.”

           “Bull shit, you fell asleep on the way to the Storm Coast.”

           Fucking fuck. “Cullen….”

           “Don’t Cullen me.” He stopped before she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Ells, look at me?” he said quietly.

           She peeked at him and immediately felt bad for the concern on his face.

           “I know that being Inquisitor isn’t easy on you,” he said softly. “But no one is going to yell at you if you take a nap. You deserve a break.”

           Elora picked at her gloves, fidgeting as she felt the weight of his gaze. This was a turn. She was usually the one pushing him to take breaks. “I’ll sleep when we get to the camp,” she promised.

           Cullen sighed again and she heard his defeat in the sound. Which made her feel ten times worse.

           She nervously toyed with her gloves, wondering what she was supposed to do. She knew she needed to rest. Just like she knew she was pushing herself because of the titles she was carrying now. But she wasn’t sure she knew what to do about how much Cullen was paying attention to her. It wasn’t like he hadn’t before they had started dating but now it was different. It was far more personal and it left her scrambling to think of what to do. Then she made mistakes and wound up in situations like this.

           Glancing out the window, she knew they were at least a half an hour out from camp and it was unlikely that she would actually fall asleep but…. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted across the seat to where he was sitting.

           “Elora?”

           “Wanna be my pillow for a while?” she whispered.

           He stared at her for a second before a wry smile crossed his mouth. “You usually don’t ask.”

           “You usually don’t complain,” she said hesitantly.

           “And I’m not now,” Cullen assured her.

           Elora smiled faintly before stretching out on the back seat to settle her head in his lap. “This okay?” she asked when he stiffened under her.

           “You’re fine.”

           Closing her eyes, she sighed. Fuck, she was tired. And it didn’t help that Cullen was petting her gently, running his hand over her hair and along her shoulder and side. “Wake me when we get to camp?” she mumbled.

           “Go to sleep, Ells.”

           Another sigh left her. Well that was a no if she ever heard one.


	42. Falling asleep in lap (Canon au)

         Weaving her way through the camp, Elora nodded to the soldiers that saluted her as she passed. Spirits were still high after the victory in the Arbor Wilds and, now that they’d received word that somehow Ionas was back at Skyhold, everyone was still riding that high. But she kept moving toward where a large tent was set, the Inquisition flag flying above it. She knew Cullen was still in there, planning more strategies to sweep the Wilds to ensure the Red Templars were truly gone. But they were supposed to move out, to return to Skyhold, and she knew that beyond that first night after the battle was over he’d barely rested.

           Slipping into the tent, she wasn’t surprised to see him relaying orders to the soldiers standing on the other side of the strategy table. She saw his gaze flick to her but she waited patiently for him to finish. She watched as they nodded before filing out once they were dismissed but before she could say anything Cullen did.

           “I know what you’re going to say,” he murmured.

           “Do you?” she asked, amused.

           “There’s only a few more things that I need to take care of and then we can move out.”

           “No, actually you don’t,” Elora corrected. “Josephine and Leliana both have it under control.”

           Cullen frowned at her. “What?”

           “I asked them to handle the last few things about moving the troops back to Skyhold and they’re both more than willing to.”

           “Meaning you want me to take a break.”

           “Nothing new there, Commander,” Elora teased, coming toward him. “You really haven’t since we got back from the temple.”

           He caught her hips to pull her closer. “I thought you were supposed to advise Ionas, not me.”

           “I seem to attract men who aren’t known for taking care of themselves.”

           Cullen laughed softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “We really don’t have a lot of time before we need to leave.”

           “Enough time for you to have a nap. We don’t need the commander of the Inquisition falling off of his horse because he didn’t get enough sleep.”

           “That hasn’t happened yet,” he muttered.

           Elora grabbed his hand and lead him over to the bench along the edge of the tent. “It’s not the best but if I take you out of this tent, you’re going to keep working,” she said as she sat down, tugging on him.

           He sighed, stretching out on the bench so that he could settle his head in her lap. “It’s better than sleeping on the ground,” he sighed.

           “You’re getting old,” she teased, running her fingers through his hair gently.

           Cullen huffed at her and gave her a look. “I love you too,” he muttered.

           Elora smiled at him and kept stroking him. It didn’t take much more for his eyes to flutter shut on a long exhale. She watched as the tension slowly left his face as he relaxed and if it weren’t for the fact that she wanted him to sleep, she would have teased him about how easily he was falling asleep. Letting her free hand rest on his breast plate, she hummed softly to help him sleep and it wasn’t long before he was snoring quietly in her lap.

           Biting her lip, she tried very hard not to laugh. He might have claimed to not be tired but he only snored when he was exhausted even if he swore he didn’t snore. “Silly man,” she murmured, “but I still love you. Snores and all.”


	43. Adjusting clothes (Modern)

         Cullen knew there was a method to it but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what it was. Before he’d joined the Order he was positive his father had taught him how to do this, the little rhyme ringing in his ears even though he hadn’t wanted to wear the fancy clothes. He could only just remember what the important day had been, something to do with First Day and having to look their best at the Chantry celebration. Which meant he couldn’t remember the rhyme no matter how he tried.

           Dropping his hands with a sigh, he glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was thirty-one years old. He had been Knight-Captain in Kirkwall for nearly ten years. He was Commander of the Inquisition’s armies. He was all those things and he couldn’t remember how to tie a bloody tie. “Do we have to go?” he called into the bedroom.

           Elora’s delighted laugh came back to him. “Yes. We skipped the last one so Josephine made us promise we’d attend this one.”

           He grumbled under his breath. They still had a million things to do and while he appreciated what Teagan and Alistair were trying to do, it didn’t mean he wanted to wear a suit and tie for the event. Or even go. Sure, Redcliffe was close enough and he knew that Elora was close with the Ferelden nobles but he felt out of place when someone dressed him up like this. “You’re sure?”

           He heard the click of heels against tile and swivelled to see Elora standing in the doorway, an amused smile on her face. “Yes. You like Teagan and I think you like Alistair. You can just talk to them all night if you want. I heard that the Ferelden team made it to the finals this year. You could talk about that.”

           Cullen gave her a sour look. “You don’t even remember what their name is,” he grumped, turning his attention back to the mirror and the stupid tie around his neck.

           “I remember that you have a bet with my brother that the Ostwick team is going to get its ass kicked in that match,” she said mildly. “And that Baen seems to think that this should be an Inquisitor versus Commander bet.”

           “Which doesn’t make sense. You’re both from Hercinia.” This damn tie was going to be the death of him.

           “Well, the Hercinian team didn’t even make the semi-finals so I guess it’s a matter of Marcher pride?”

           Cullen snorted. “Is that what it would take to unite the Free Marches? A rugby match?”

           “Probably not. We’d fight over who’s team would represent us and what are you doing?”

           He let his hands drop from where he’d once again tried to start with the tie again and gestured at it. “This is ridiculous.”

           “It’s a tie,” she said slowly. “Do you want help?”

           “No, I can just-” What? Go without it? That would never work. “Yes. Please.”

           He took a step back from the sink as Elora moved to stand in front of him. He was glad she didn’t tease him further about this as she took the ends of the silk in her hands. “I was wondering why you were grumbling so much in here.”

           “There’s a silly rhyme that’s supposed to help but I can’t remember it,” he explained.

           Her lips quirked up as she glanced at him. “Oh.” She paused for a moment before murmuring, “The one about the fennec and the nug?”

           “Yes!” Shit, how had he forgotten that!

           “The fennec chases the nug into a burrow doesn’t it? After a merry run around a tree and under a bush?”

           That sounded right.

           Elora adjusted the tie after she finished with it, frowning slightly as she tried to get it just right. “There, you’ll be pleased to know that the nug got away,” she told him, standing on her toes to brush a kiss against his lips. “And it’s the Ostwick Sentinels and the Ferelden Frostbacks, thank you very much.”

           Cullen smiled against her. “Alright fine you know their names.”

           “Of course I do,” she sang as she swept out of the bathroom. “They’re on the tickets I got Josie to get us for the final.”

           Cullen’s head snapped around but she was gone from the doorway. “Ells, are you serious?”

           “Consider it a thank you for coming with me tonight.”

           He didn’t see the point in reminding her that he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter because he wasn’t going to risk those tickets.


	44. Caring for the other while ill (Canon au)

           Gently brushing the hair back from Elora’s forehead, Cullen carefully settled a damp cloth on her feverish skin. Bleary green eyes were staring pitifully at him, blinking slowly. “I thought we’d talked about this, Ells,” he gently chastised.

           She groaned and pouted at him. “Not my fault,” she rasped.

           He knew that. Knew that it wasn’t like the last time where she had simply been playing in the rain but she’d still been out in it long enough for her to get sick. Now they were stuck at an inn halfway between Denerim and Skyhold, waiting for her to get better. Of course she had been stubborn, like always, and not told him that she hadn’t been feeling well. They’d gotten caught in the rain on the way back from the capital which had only made her illness worse.

           Then she had terrified the life out of him when she had slid off her horse to crash into the mud as her fever had soared.

           Now they were tucked into an inn and he wasn’t going to think about the scene he might have caused when he’d finally found one.

           “M’sorry, Cull,” Elora mumbled.

           His shoulders fell slightly and he shook his head. “Don’t be. Just get some rest.”

           “Yes, Ser,” she slurred.

           Cullen shook his head at her, unable to help his smile. “You’re horrible.”

           She smiled, clearly proud of herself, before she groaned faintly. “I don’t like this.”

           He knew that much. She had said it when he had tucked her into bed after stripping off her wet clothes. She had said it when he had propped her up against the pillows to feed her warm soup. She had said it more times than he could count. “It’ll pass soon enough,” he murmured, gently brushing his fingers against her cheek.

           Elora sighed. “You’re being good about this.”

           Cullen wanted to snort. No, he wasn’t because he could still feel the panic that had overwhelmed him when he’d looked back at her to see her slumped in the mud on the road. He was simply constantly reminding himself that panic wasn’t going to do them any good here. It was just a cold and would pass. He was tempted to wait out the spring storm until it had fully passed before starting out for Skyhold again.

           “Did you tell them we were married?”

           He coughed and looked away from her. Maker, he had thought she was passed out when they had gotten to the inn. He couldn’t even say he was panicked when he had said that. He had grown up in a small village, he knew how these kind of people reacted and if he wanted to be in the same room as the woman he loved then that had been the only option. “Perhaps.”

           She sighed again before coughing weakly. “I like that,” she mumbled.

           Cullen looked back at her but her eyes were closed. Had she meant that? Or was it the fever talking? “Ells?”

           A sleepy noise left her and he didn’t say anything more. She needed to rest and he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to that question right now. Soon though. Maybe. Stroking her cheek again, he watched as she turned into the touch and a faint smile curled her mouth. Now he wasn’t sure if the panic he was feeling was because of her being sick or the thought of what her answer might be to that question.


	45. Falling asleep in lap (Alistair/Cousland)

           “It’s strange, isn’t it?”

           Asha glanced down at Alistair. He was sprawled out in front of her, his head in her lap. “What do you mean?”

           “Being able to take a break. I mean, the whole of the country is falling apart around us, yet here we are, sitting on a hill, watching the clouds, like there’s nothing going wrong at all.”

           One brow lifted. “Alistair, this was your idea. If you’re going to complain about it-”

           “No! Maker’s breath, no! That’s not what I meant!”

           She pressed her lips together as he stared up at her in mild horror before his eyes narrowed at her.

           “Are you laughing at me?”

           “Me? Come now, Alistair, you know I don’t laugh.”

           “That’s a lie,” he snorted. “I make you laugh all the time.”

           Yes, he did, even when she didn’t want to. “Then why are you asking me now?”

           “Because there’s a _difference_ ,” he said, stressing the last word. “If I’m trying on purpose to make you laugh, that’s one thing. You laughing at me without me meaning to is another.”

           Asha couldn’t help the laugh that spilled out of her. “Oh, I love you,” she murmured.

           “Oh, well that’s fine then. If you _love_ me, it makes all the difference in the world.”

           She shook her head before looking back up at the sky. It was an oddly nice day that Alistair had said was too good to waste marching on their way to wherever it was they were going. Possibly back to Redcliffe. She couldn’t remember. They had situated themselves a little bit from camp and settled down to simply watch the clouds drift by. It was strange to not be doing anything but she was going to savour it while it lasted.

           “Do you think that looks like a cat?”

           She followed his finger and frowned. “I know you said you had a large cat when you were younger, but no.”

           He huffed softly. “You’re no fun at this, Asha. You have to get creative.”

           She wasn’t sure she could. But she would try. She still wasn’t as creative as he was when it came to pointing out the possible shapes of the clouds. But she was greatly amused by how he went from excited to sleepy the longer they were there. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, no longer watching the clouds but him as he struggled to keep his eyes open the longer she touched him.

           “Not fair,” he mumbled.

           “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

           Alistair yawned loudly. “You know I like it when you do that,” he accused.

           Yes, she did but she hadn’t done it on purpose. It was an absent habit now when they had quiet time together. Her fingers would comb through his hair mindlessly, calming both herself and him. She kept quiet though as he seemed to snuggle down into her lap. She wasn’t going to stop him from having a nap if he needed one. Maker knew they hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately between darkspawn attacks and always being on the move. If they’d been in camp, she would have been tempted to sleep herself but she would stay awake.

           Someone had to guard the golden prince after all.


	46. Reacting to the other crying II (Canon au)

           “Easy, pup,” Cullen said as the mabari bounced in front of the closed door. “I’m coming.”

           The dog barked happily at him, his entire back half shaking as he wagged his stub tail.

           Cullen couldn’t stop his smile as he caught up with him. It had been a long day and he was thankful to be home as well. He wanted nothing more than to have something quick to eat and then curl up with his wife. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d feel their child move when he put his hands on her stomach.

           But that would come after. First he had to-

           He stopped when the mabari’s ears perked as soon as he opened the door, his head cocking and a low whine leaving him. Then he realised it was too quiet in the house.

           Unsheathing his sword, he told himself to stay calm. It was probably nothing, she might be out back in the garden checking things before the ground froze. But he wasn’t going to take that chance. He moved through the front room toward the kitchen.

           But he stopped again when he heard the smallest noise. “Ells?” he called hesitantly.

           This time it was a loud sniff that had his heart lurching. “Cull?” she said in a wavering voice.

           She didn’t sound hurt but what had happened? Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he stared at his wife as she stood next to the counter, tears running down her face. “Ells,” he breathed, sheathing his sword and quickly crossing to her. “What happened? Are you alright? Is it the baby? Are you hurt?”

           Her lower lip wobbled and she buried her face in his chest when he pulled her into his arms. The round swell of her stomach kept her from getting as close as she wanted but he still felt the wet drops of her tears soaking through his shirt.

           “Oh, Ells,” he murmured, rubbing her back. “Talk to me? Tell me what happened? Can I help?”

           She sniffed again, rubbing her face against him as she shook her head. “No,” she wailed.

           Well that didn’t make him feel better. Patches had come into the kitchen and was pressed against Elora’s legs, whining again. Cullen quickly looked over the kitchen and he couldn’t see anything out of place. He tried not to ask again as he kept his hand moving over her back but he wanted to. He didn’t like it when she cried; he wanted to fix it however he could but if she wouldn’t tell him what was wrong he couldn’t.

           “I dropped it,” Elora whispered, her voice catching.

           “Dropped what?” he asked gently.

           “The sugar,” she hiccupped.

           Cullen blinked and his gaze dropped to the floor. Sure enough, the sugar bowl was on it, cracked and spilling its contents onto the tile. “Oh.”

           “I can’t pick it up because I’m fat,” she wailed. “I couldn’t use magic to catch it because I’m pregnant and magic is dumb! I dropped the sugar because I’m fat and dumb!”

           Maker’s breath. “You are neither of those things,” he said firmly, leaning back to make her look at him. “You aren’t,” he repeated when she shook her head. “You’re pregnant, not fat or dumb or anything else.”

           “I still dropped the sugar,” she mumbled.

           “Yes, you did,” he agreed, “but I’m fairly certain that it had nothing to do with you being pregnant.”

           “I never used to drop the sugar.”

           “You never used to have a husband who would be more than willing to clean up the sugar for you. Especially if it will help you stop crying.”

           Elora’s lips pursed before she sighed and her forehead thumped into his chest. “Oh, I’m being silly aren’t I?”

           He knew better than to answer that. “How about you sit while I clean it up?” he suggested.

           “Are you sure?”

           He tucked his chin and kissed the top of her head. “Yes,” he murmured, silently relieved that it was something silly and not anything else.


	47. Sharing dessert (Alistair/Cousland)

           “Cheese can’t be a dessert, Alistair,” Asha said firmly, refusing to be moved on the matter.

           He sighed, giving her a look that was all puppy eyes but she wasn’t going to let it work. “It can if it’s made right.”

           “We had cheese with dinner. Isn’t that enough?”

           “I got it to share with you. I can’t share it if you won’t even _try_ it.”

           Asha wrinkled her nose. “The dish is cold,” she said, waving her hand at the frosty waves coming off of the covered dish on the table. “Why is it that cold?”

           “Because it’s still cheese.”

           “Stop being so patient,” she muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the dish.

           “Asha,” Alistair laughed, “it’s simply cheese, with a little bit of strawberry and possibly chocolate.”

           “How does that even sound good to you?” she demanded.

           “I will pick you up and bring you over here. It’s already bought and paid for and it’s going to go to waste if you stay over there.”

           Asha hated that he was right. She didn’t like things going to waste and she knew he would pick her up so she crept toward the table. He had done that on purpose, hiring that silly Orlesian chef for the night. Yes, she knew it was an important day and they had celebrated their anniversary accordingly, a day early given that the entire city wanted to celebrate properly, but hiring that man had seemed like too much.

           Alistair was watching her with utter amusement as he sat at the table she had been at only minutes before, before that dish had been brought out. While she liked him in his court finery, the simple shirt and trousers made her think about when she had fallen in love with him all those years ago. Out on the road, fighting for their lives and that of their country, love had seemed like the last thing that would ever happen yet here they were.

           She gingerly sat in her chair, narrowing her eyes at him when his feet hooked into it and pulled her closer. “Yes, yes, you’re tall, Alistair, I know,” she said dryly. “Let go of my chair.”

           “You have to at least try it,” he told her, picking up a spoon to wave at her. “One bite and if you don’t like it, I’ll leave it be.”

           She wasn’t sure she could stomach one bite but she nodded anyways.

           His grin had her relaxing as he lifted the cover off the dish. “You look like you’re about to face a darkspawn horde, Ash.”

           “I think that might be easier,” she muttered, waving her hand gently to clear the air. She frowned down at the dish and the concoction inside it. “That’s cheese?”

           “How did he put it…. A light cheese whipped to a cream base that is then chilled with a bit of fruit sauce and chocolate pieces for extra flavour.”

           “It’s like shaved ice then?”

           “Can’t say I had that.”

           Asha’s stomach tightened at his quiet words and she made herself pick up the spoon. She had faced worse, she could have a bit of frozen cheese.

           But she knew Alistair was watching her the entire time she dipped her spoon into it and lifted it to her lips. She tried not to hesitate as she popped it into her mouth.

           “Well?” he asked when she didn’t say anything.

           Asha didn’t want to give him this. She really didn’t but…. “I’m sorry, Ali, but I can’t share this with you,” she said honestly.

           His face fell slightly and he started to reach for the bowl. “Oh, alright, well thank you for-ow!” he growled when she rapped his knuckles with her spoon and scooped up the bowl for herself.

           “Oh, no, love. This is mine now,” she purred.


	48. Slow dancing (Avvar)

           “Do the Avvar only have one kind of dance?”

            Cullen threw her an odd look from where he was sitting at the table. “What do you mean? You’ve been at the fires. You know there’s more to it than just the Fire Dance.”

           “I meant do you only preform circle dances,” she clarified, holding her hands out to the flames.

           “The circle dances are important to us. We use them to tell stories as well.”

           “I’m not criticizing,” Elora said quickly when she heard the guarded tone in his voice. “I’m just curious.”

           He grunted and she knew he was not mollified.

           Pushing to her feet, she crossed to him and held out her hands. “Here.”

           “What?” he asked, eyeing her hands for a moment before taking them.

           She gently tugged him up before placing one of his hands on her hip and keeping the other in her hand.

           “Elora?”

           “Follow my lead,” she said, giving him a bright smile.

           Ten minutes later, Elora was leaning against his chest, laughing softly and shaking her head.

           “Is this truly what Lowlanders do?” Cullen demanded. “All those fancy steps that don’t have any meaning to them? You all just prance around the dance floor like a herd of deer trying not to run into each other?”

           She laughed harder. This had been a mistake but she was so amused at his irritation of Lowlander dancing.

           “And it’s still just circle dancing, but without the meaning and the story,” he complained. “You spin in complicated circles that just make you dizzy.”

           Elora smile and leaned back to look at him. “I suppose so,” she conceded.

           His head tipped to the side and she was surprised when he pulled her closer. She followed his lead when he slowly started swaying on his feet, holding her gaze while he tucked her hand against his chest. “I suppose we do have another dance,” he murmured.

           “O-Oh?”

           “I’d forgotten about it,” Cullen admitted, “mostly because I had never done it but I’ve seen it.”

           “What is it?” she asked, feeling breathless from the way he was looking at her.

           “Simply between two people that care for each other and are enjoying a quiet moment together,” he murmured. “When I was little, we would catch my parents dancing all the time. We were supposed to be asleep but Mia and I would sneak out of bed to see if they were because….”

           “Because?” she prompted gently when he sighed.

           “My parents loved each other. With everything in them, they loved each other and us and in the quiet moments you could actually see it between them. My father would hold Mama close and they would just move together without thought, barely shifting but connected in every way.”

           Like they were doing now?

           “They’d always know we were there,” he continued, “and after a while we’d be allowed to join. When the little ones got bigger, they always wanted to wedge between them, wanting to be that much closer.”

           “You never did?”

           His laugh was low and rumbled right through her. “I never said that. I was little once too.”

           She smiled and let her cheek rest on his chest, but her heart was pounding. There was so much in what he had said. The love he spoke of, the thought of children…was he trying to tell her more than just a story?


	49. Finding the other wearing clothes and hand holding (Avvar)

           Moving through the camp, Cullen nodded to himself as he saw that the hunters were swiftly breaking down the tents to set out. They were nearly at the next hold and if they set a steady pace they would reach it well before sunset. At least, a steady pace that Elora could still match. She was doing better but it had become readily apparent after only a single day that his Lowlander wasn’t much used to travelling on foot. Or travelling in general.

           “Elora,” he called as he got closer to his tent. “We need to break down the tent and move out. Are you ready to go?”

           “Do I have to?”

           Chuckling, he ducked inside and crouched within the entrance. “What are you wearing?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her.

           “I’m cold,” she said petulantly.

           “You haven’t even left the tent, which you put fire glyphs in to make warmer.”

           “I’m still cold.”

           He shook his head. His Lowlander had the thinnest skin he had ever heard of, but this was new. “You’re wearing my clothes over yours,” he said mildly.

           “Yes.”

           “Elora, you’re going to overheat,” he laughed. “You won’t make it half way up the hill before you’ll have to take them off.”

           Her face scrunched up but she sighed. “I suppose you’re right,” she mumbled, starting to tug some of the layers off.

           He started gathering the smaller items in the tent to pack up while she did that. As much as he liked watching her take her clothes off, this wasn’t the time nor the situation for it. He packed the clothes as she passed them to her before stopping when he saw her quickly doing up her coat. “That’s mine,” he said mildly.

           “Let me have at least one layer,” she pouted.

           Cullen smiled at her before shooing her out of the tent as he rolled up the bedding. He could hear her quietly talking with the hunters and he could admit to himself that he was pleased that she wanted to wear his clothing. All of the hold knew that she was taken but the other holds didn’t. Not that they would be able to recognize it from a shirt they wouldn’t be able to see but it pleased him nonetheless.

           He quickly broke down the tent with the help of another hunter. Once that was done, he did a quick survey of the camp and saw that everyone was ready.

           They left the area without further instructions, one of the scouts already moving ahead.

           “You know I can hold something,” Elora said mildly as she came up beside him.

           He looked down at her. She only had a few leather bags and most of the contents in them were for healing or what she had gathered as they had walked. “It would waste time to break down any of the packs for you now,” Cullen told her. “We’ve got it for now.”

           “You said that last time,” she muttered. “I already don’t feel like I’m carrying my weight and that isn’t helping.”

           Thinking about it for a long moment, Cullen took a deep breath and told himself it wasn’t something she would say no to. “You want to hold something?” he clarified.

           “Yes,” she said firmly.

           He cleared his throat slightly before reaching out to her with his hand.

           “I…you want me to hold your hand?”

           “If you want…since you wanted something to hold,” he muttered, feeling his face get hot.

           Elora was quiet for a long moment and he started to drop his hand when she didn’t take it. But before he could, both of hers were wrapping around it, the fingers of one hand lacing with his. “I think I can manage that,” she whispered.


End file.
